Harry Potter and the Crystal Ball of Fire
by azn-princess205
Summary: The summary 4 this story is too long, so the summary is on the first page of this story ^_^ Enjoy..R
1. Chapter 1, The White Room

Chapter 1 The White Room  
  
  
  
Harry fell through a gigantic hole, entering a strange room. Everything was white. The bed, the desk, the floor, the ceiling, everything! Harry rubbed his eyes as he looked around. Suddenly, everything vanished leaving Harry standing alone in a room filled with nothing. Harry looked frantically around. Right behind him appeared a bright red door. Harry turned around and stared dumbstruck at the door, but didn't make a move towards it. The handle looks hot, and he was very tempted to turn the handle to see what was hidden behind that door. He slowly turned the doorknob. The handle spread happiness and warmness through his body, but right after, cold and sadness started to spread through his body like a fire. Harry jumped back, startled. What was happening? What is this door? Where am I? Questions swarmed through Harry's head, and yet he could not find the answers to any of them. He tried the handle again, and slowly but cautiously opened the door. Green light filled the room, everything went the shade of a very bright green.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed looking around. Everything was normal. For once, he was glad that he was back in Private Drive. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to calm himself down. Did that actually happen? It seems so real, and the handle.Harry did not know. He sat on his bed looking at the clock, 1:46. Harry looked around for his glasses and put them on nervously. Yes, it was true. He WAS back at Private Drive. The Dursley's were asleep and snoring. Nothing could be as real as this. He fell to his knees and looked under his bed, he pulled up the loose floorboard and took out a book. Quidditch Through Ages. Maybe this will calm him down, he thought. But it didn't. Usually, when he has dreams, they always mean something. But what did this mean? It's probably just some excitement you had to get out of your body, a tiny voice in the back of his head said. "Yeah must probably", Harry answered back. Tomorrow, Harry was going to meet Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley to do their shopping. It's Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry checked the clock again, 1:58. A whole 11 minutes have passed. Time sure passes quickly, Harry thought. If he wanted to wake up in time to meet Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley, he better get some sleep. He closed the unread book, and crawled back into bed. Slowly, very slowly, he fell to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2, Floo Powder

Chapter 2 Floo-Powder  
  
  
  
Harry woke up bright and early. He changed into a pair of jeans, and a red sweater. He was very excited. While he was trying to flatten his hair down, Hedwig came zooming in carrying a note and a small little bag. "Hey Hedwig, do you have something for me"? Harry asked. He took the letter and read it.  
  
Hey Harry, I just wanted to say that I can't wait to see you in Diagon Alley. Hermione just send me an owl saying that she'll meet us at Ollivanders. So we'll see you there!  
  
P.S. The little bag contains floo powder. You know what to do!  
  
Ron  
  
Now all he had to do was collect his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and he'll be able to go to Diagon Alley using the floo powder. Hedwig bit Harry playfully on his finger and hooted happily. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too. You wait here okay, I'll go get some food for you", Harry said. Harry left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen, finding Uncle Vernon sitting at the table with his face hidden behind the newspaper as usual. Aunt Petunia was nowhere to be seen. Curiously, Harry had to ask Uncle Vernon. "Uhh.Uncle Vernon"? Harry said. He got his reply by a grunt behind the newspaper. "Where's Aunt Petunia"? Uncle Vernon put down his newspaper and looked curiously at Harry. "Why do you want to know"? Uncle Vernon asked. "I was just wondering", Harry said picking up a toast from the plate in front of him. Uncle Vernon grunted again. "She went out. And it's none of your business where she went. So no FUNNY business while I'm at work. And I better not find the house destroyed when I come home", Uncle Vernon said. "Well I can't stay anyways. I'm meeting Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley. We're doing our shopping there", Harry explained. "Diagon Alley? What kind of rubbish is that"? Uncle Vernon said while sipping on his tea. He got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Harry followed. "I have to buy my school supplies from there though", Harry said. "How are you going to get there"? Uncle Vernon said with a nasty smirk on his face, which made Harry think he looked like a smirking tomato. "Floo-Powder. Err, its this other way of transportation", Harry said. Uncle Vernon grunted again. "I'll take that as a yes", Harry muttered while leaving the room. He gave half of his toast to Hedwig who hooted happily and took off again, and he stuffed the other half into his mouth. Harry finished packing the rest of his stuff and went downstairs, with the bag of floo powder in his pocket. "I'll be off now", Harry said. All he got was another grunt. Harry shrugged and went to the fireplace. He sprinkled some floo powder into the fire and said "Diagon Alley". The last thing he saw was Uncle Vernon staring at him wide eyed. Then he felt his feet leave the ground and after a few minutes, he was in Diagon Alley. 


	3. Chapter 3, The Daily Prophet

Chapter 3 The Daily Prophet  
  
  
  
"Harry"! Ron and Hermione were running towards him. Harry was very glad to see them both. "Hey"! Harry greeted them. They all said hi to each other and set off to get their books, after they went and refilled their supplies with the new potions ingredient. When they were finally finished, they decided to walk around more, admiring things as they came across them. "So, what have you guys been doing this summer"? Harry asked. "Practically nothing. I was going to call you Harry, but I figured I better not. After what happened last time", Ron said. Harry laughed as he remembered the last time Ron called. "How about you Hermione"? Harry asked. "Isn't it obvious she spent her whole summer reading"? Ron said sarcastically. Hermione ignored Ron and dug through her bag, and pulled out a freshly printed copy of the Daily Prophet. "I bought this while you guys were in the Quidditch store. It has some interesting facts about the Crystal ball of Fire-" "Crystal ball of what"? Ron interrupted Hermione rolled her eyes. "The Crystal Ball of Fire"! Hermione said, she unfolded the copy of the Daily Prophet and read,  
  
Is it true? Or not? Scientist in our world has studies about the Crystal Ball of Fire for over thousands of years. Over the past few weeks, scientists were getting closer to unsolving this mystery. Now you may ask, what IS the Crystal Ball of Fire? The answer is easy! We asked one of the scientists, Luke Malico, and here's what he said. "The Crystal Ball of Fire, is a very dangerous object. Some people say it's a myth, a legend, but we say it is real! That's why we've been studying about it. What we found out, is that the Crystal Ball of Fire can actually bring the dead back to life. Many robbers in the past have tried to get their hands on it, but they have not succeeded".  
  
Ron and Harry looked up from the newspaper. Harry looked truly amazed, but Ron looked confused. "A myth? A legend? And they say it's real? What kind of dumb people are they? They don't have any proof where it is, so how are they going to find the dumb thing"! Ron said. "Well one thing's for sure, they HAVE located it. And I'm pretty surprised that you can read Ron", Hermione said stiffly. "Well I'm surprised that your eyes haven't popped out of its sockets yet from all that reading you did over the summer", Ron said. Hermione and Ron continued to argue, until Harry broke them up. Which took practically forever. "It can bring people back to life"? Harry asked, still thinking about the Crystal Ball of Fire. If there was one thing in Harry's mind, is the Crystal Ball of Fire. The words from the Daily Prophet kept on repeating itself in Harry's brain. "What we found out, is that the Crystal Ball of Fire can actually bring the dead back to life". Those precious words were stuck in Harry's mind. Bring the dead, back to life! If Harry finds it, he'll be able to bring his parent's back to life. But it's impossible, Harry thought. "Yeah. Well we better get going. It looks like it's about to rain", Hermione warned. Harry snapped back to reality and nodded in response. The sky was getting duller and duller by the second. Dark clouds were moving in and people around them started opening up their umbrellas. "Where are we going to stay"? Ron asked. "How about the Leaky Cauldron"? Harry suggested. "Great idea", Hermione said. The three of them ran towards the Leaky Cauldron. Finally when they were inside and dry, they each got a bedroom to themselves. They paid Tom (Harry had to help pay half of Ron's share) and all went up their rooms. Exhausted, Harry took of his glasses and went straight to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4, Hair Sprouting Powder

Chapter 4 Hair Sprouting Powder  
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up bright and early. Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Mr. Weasely and Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Harry dear", Mrs. Weasley said. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley", Harry said. Still feeling quite drowsy, he lazily put on his glasses. "Harry, we were wondering if you have a ride to King's Cross", Mr. Weasley said. Harry shook his head. "Well, we'll take you. You better hurry up or we're going to be late. Ron's next-door packing, he's almost done. And Hermione is downstairs already having her breakfast", Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you need help with your packing"? Mr. Weasley asked. "No thanks", Harry said. "Alright then dear. We'll meet you downstairs", Mrs. Weasley said straightening the dark green skirt she was wearing. And with that, they left. Harry sat on the bed for quite awhile, thinking about the wonderful dream he had. Harry was flying on his Firebolt through the clouds. There was bright path leading him towards it, he flew calmly towards it and found his parents standing there. Smiling proudly at him. Then of course he woke up finding Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. He got up and started packing the remaining things into his suitcase, checked himself in the mirror, and went downstairs. "Morning Harry"! Hermione chirped. "Morning Hermione. Where's Ron"? Harry asked. "He's still upstairs, I think he's having some trouble with his suitc-" Hermione didn't finish her sentence, for there was a loud thump sound, and then someone swearing. "Must be Ron", Hermione said. Harry nodded. "Must probably". "That Ron, always swearing these days. Never watches his language anymore"! Mrs. Weasley said while getting up from the table. "Excuse me dear". Hermione had a book opened up beside her plate of toast and eggs. Mr. Weasley was nowhere to be seen, and neither were Percy, Fred, or George. "Where are all the people"? Harry asked, helping himself to a piece of fruit. "Percy is at work. Mr. Weasley just left to buy himself a copy of the Daily Prophet, and Fred or George? I'm not sure about them. Their either in their rooms or outside". Hermione said without looking up from her book. She took a sip on her juice, and looked up. "Did you hear"? Hermione asked. "Hear about what"? Harry said. "The scientists. Their pretty sure that the Crystal Ball of Fire is hidden somewhere in London"! Hermione said excitedly. Accidentally spilling her juice on her piece of toast on her plate. "Oh oops, oh well", Hermione continued ignoring her soggy piece of toast. "I found out in the Daily Prophet while I was walking around doing some last minute shopping". "You and the Crystal Ball of Fire"! Ron said coming downstairs. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron and burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny"? Ron said, his face turning red. "Seriously tell me what happened or I'm going to get angry"! "What happened to YOU"? Hermione chocked out the words. She was laughing so hard know that she fell of her chair spilling the remaining juice in her cup all over the table. Harry was laughing pretty hard too. "Nothing happened to me", Ron said confused. "Are you sure"? Harry said, sniggering. "Yeah I'm sure"! Ron said. Hermione couldn't in no longer. She burst out "YOUR HAIR"! And Ron's eyes went wide and went back upstairs. From where Hermione and Harry (they were still laughing) could hear him scream upstairs, which made them laugh even harder. Finally, Hermione and Harry calmed down. While Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron came over and cleaned the mess Hermione made up. Hermione muttered sorry and sat back on her chair. Then they heard someone coming downstairs, yelling at someone. "I TOLD YOU! NOT TO BRING THAT THING ALONG WITH YOU. I WANT YOU TWO DOWNSTAIRS NOW AND THROW AWAY ALL THAT JUNK OF YOURS IN THE GARBAGE"! It was Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred and George. She came downstairs red with anger, and quickly changed her expression when she saw Harry and Hermione. "What happened"? Harry asked. "Oh nothing. Fred and George just thought it would be funny to test one of their jokes on Ron", Mrs. Weasley said while glaring at Fred and George as they came down with 4 or 5 boxes in their arms. "That's right you! Throw ALL OF IT AWAY"! Mrs. Weasley said still glaring at them. "Is Ron okay"? Hermione asked. "Oh yes, he's okay. He's just sprouting hair like crazy", Mrs. Weasley explained while digging through her purse for a pair of scissors. "Sprouting.hair"? Harry asked. He had to try very hard to keep himself from laughing. Hermione was already red in the face, and was biting her lips pretty hard. He could tell she wanted to laugh really badly.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute", Hermione squeaked. She ran upstairs and out of sight. Harry knew what she went to do. To take a peek at what Ron looks like and take a good laugh at it.  
  
"Ah, here it is", Mrs. Weasley, said while taking out the pair of scissors and she bustled upstairs. Hermione came running downstairs with a camera in her hand. "Oh my gosh, you just HAVE TO SEE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE IN HERE"! Hermione exclaimed while shoving a picture in Harry's face. Ron was sprouting hair so fast, that half of his room is covered in red hair. Then they could see Mrs. Weasley walking into the room with the scissors and tries to cut them but instead, the pair of scissors gets tangled in his hair. Harry and Hermione laughed so hard that when they finally stopped, Harry and Hermione had to clutch the side of their stomach's as they went upstairs. Ron was sitting in a chair while Mrs. Weasley was just finishing the final touches of cutting Ron's hair. Ron sat there scowling at the mirror. There were little bald spots on his head. "I DON'T get it! Why cant you just use a simple spell and get my hair fixed? Instead you just HAD to cut it yourself"! Ron said, still scowling. "Don't you talk to me that way young man"! Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm trying my best, and there's nothing more you can ask for"! Hermione and Harry had to keep their faces straight as Ron got off the chair and walked towards them. "Not one word", Ron mumbled. Mrs. Weasley came out afterwards. "You two better get your luggage, I suppose Mr. Weasley will be arriving soon with a car", she said. They both went to their rooms and got their luggage, and returned downstairs. "Erm.nice hairdo"? Hermione finally managed to say after she saw Ron. "Oh shut up"! Ron snapped. "Oh come on it isn't THAT bad, if you look at it on an angle this way", Hermione tilting her head to one side. "Oh that helps a lot", Ron said while pulling his coat over his head. "Think about what Malfoy is going to say"! Ron muttered from under his coat. "Who cares what Malfoy will think? Besides, look at what his hair looks like already"! Harry said. "Yeah but it doesn't have bald spots all over the place", Ron said. "Oh come on! Will it help if I try and find a spell to return you hair back to normal? We could do that on the train", Harry suggested. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but she took a look at Ron and quickly closed it again and sighed. "I'll help if you want", Hermione said. "Okay, but I'm not taking my jacket off until we get on the train", Ron muttered darkly. "I hate to see Malfoy's face as soon as he sees me with this dumb hair do". "But what DID happen"? Harry asked curiously. "I was putting my clothes into the suitcase. When I realized that I forgot something in the washroom, so I had to go in there. Fred and George must have slipped into my room that time and slipped some Hair Sprouting Powder on my comb. The Hair Sprouting Powder is their new invention. Well anyways, when I came out with the rest of my clothes I accidentally tripped over a book I left on the floor and my head bumped the table, so the comb that had the Hair Sprouting Powder fell on top of my head. The comb fell on my head and well, the Hair Sprouting Powder got all over my hair and, hair started to grow. That's when I started swearing and my mum came in". Ron explained. The three of them talked for some more and finally Mr. Weasley came. "Car's outside come on get your luggage"! Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny (who hasn't left her room ever since breakfast), Hermione, Ron and Harry, all helped put each other's luggage in the trunk and all got in the car. The drive was long and hot, with so many people and luggage in the car, there was little space left. Ginny and Hermione (Ron refused when Mrs. Weasley asked if he wanted to sit on her lap), had to sit on Mrs. Weasley's lap. Ron and Harry were stuffed at the back with the rest of the suitcases that wouldn't fit at the back of the car, with Fred and George. Harry was very glad they finally reached King's Cross. They said goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and thanked them for the ride. Then the 6 of them Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry got on the train. 


	5. Chapter 5, Fleur Delacour

Chapter 5 Fleur Delacour  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron found an empty compartment for themselves. Ron, (who still has his coat over his head), sat down muttering about something. Hermione, let Crookshanks out, and is now fumbling with something in her bag. Harry sat by the window looking outside still thinking about the Crystal Ball of Fire. Maybe he should be looking for the Crystal.but it might be too dangerous. But he has been in many dangerous situations before! Facing Voldemort, saving people.loads of stuff. He finally snapped back to reality when Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, came into their compartment. "Well, well, well, look who it is! Mudblood and her faithful pals scar-head and weasel", Draco smirked. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly "And what's that thing on your head there weasel? Anything you would like to share with us"? Draco added still smirking. "What's on his head is none of your business Malfoy", Hermione said. "I never asked you mud-blood. So you just shut your mouth", Draco glared. "Why don't you shut up Malfoy"? Harry said standing up. "Why don't you make me"? Draco challenged. "Maybe I will"! Harry said grabbing his wand. "Harry"! Hermione exclaimed. "Sit down"! "Mud-blood, why don't you join in the fun", Draco smirked. "My god! When will you and your three ugly trolls leave us alone? We don't want to waste our time on you"! Ron suddenly snapped. He too stood up but he still had his coat over his head. "Nice hat weasel, can't you afford a real hat? Or did your fat mother waste it all on buying herself some food? I think she had enough there", Draco said. "Your going to regret you ever said that Malfoy"! Ron said cracking his knuckles. "No Ron! Sit down"! Hermione instructed. Hermione stood up as well. She tried to making Ron sit down, but Ron had enough. Ron's face was red with anger. "Malfoy, leave before we do cause some trouble", Harry warned. "Trouble? Oh let me guess, the three musketeers, now there's something new"! Draco said glaring at Harry. "Okay, shut up Malfoy, and leave, before I seriously do punch you", Ron said clenching his fists. "You should know that your daddy isn't here to help you Malfoy", Harry added. "I wouldn't talk about parents Potter, since you don't have any", Draco spat. Harry quickly shut his mouth, and sat back down. "What wrong Potter? Can't handle the fact that you're an orphan? Face it! You live with your ugly muggle aunt and uncle, and your stupid cousin-" "That looks like you"! Ron finished Draco's sentence for him. Draco had enough; he pulled the coat off of Ron's head. When he saw Ron's hair, collapsed on the floor laughing. "What-*gasp* is that *choke*"? Draco laughed. Ron's face turned bright red and sat back down. Hermione took out her wand. "Listen Malfoy, you get out right now or I'll turn you into a ferret! And we all know how good of a ferret you'll make Malfoy", Hermione warned. "I know the spell, don't think I don't". Draco looked at Hermione's wand, and then glared at Hermione. He took out his wand. "I've learnt some simple spells too Granger. You know what we should do with you"? Draco smirked. "Turn her into a frog"? Goyle guessed. Draco smacked Goyle's head. "No idiot! Hey Granger, nice straight teeth. It won't last long though. Before you know it, your big buck tooth will be back", Draco snickered. Ron stood up and punched Draco in the face. He was still red with anger, and embarrassment. "Vut is going on e're"? A lady wearing a blue silky robe, and a matching dress walked into the compartment. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. Ron, and Draco both looked at the girl in awe; Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes. Harry didn't pay attention. He didn't care whether Ron hit Draco or not. He didn't care who just came in. He didn't care if he'd get in trouble. Draco was right; he has no parents. Ron nudged Harry, and Harry turned around seeing the girl. "Fleur"? Harry asked. "A'rry"? Fleur answered amazed. "Oh my gosh. Iz you! I haven't zeen you for zuch a long time"! Fleur exclaimed. "She's Fleur? Fleur from last year? The one who was in the Triwizard thing"? Ron whispered still in awe. Harry nodded in response. "What are you doing here"? Harry asked. "Oh, you shall zee. I v'lieve ve will be arriving soon", Fleur said looking out the window. "I'll zee you lat'r". With a wave goodbye, Fleur left. Draco who still stood there looking at the place where Fleur stood. "Who was she"? Draco said amazed. "None of your business, now can you go"? Hermione answered impatiently. "Yeah.sure", Draco said still in awe. Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe left leaving Hermione, Ron and Harry. "What's she doing here"? Hermione asked. "I don't know.", Harry said. "Do you think she's going to be the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher"? Ron asked hopefully. "I s'ppose", Harry answered. Ron quickly dug through his trunk for some books. He brought out "Defence Yourself Against Dark Arts", "Magical World of Dark Arts", and "A History of Dark Arts". Half an hour went by quickly, and Hermione found a spell to make Ron's hair grow back to normal. They finally arrive at Hogwarts. The three of them got off the train and gathered together with the rest of the 5th years. "What do you think there going to make us go on to get to Hogwarts"? Hermione asked. Her question was answered when a huge wind blew past them. "Hey look at the sky"! Someone yelled from behind them. Loads of flat carpets were flying above them; a strict looking lady was on one of the carpets. The carpets and the lady flew towards them. Professor McGonagall jumped off the carpet and mumbled something about unstable carpets. "Okay fifth years! This year you're going to be going on these carpets to get to the castle. No questions will be answered for we are late for the feast. Go into a group of three, and no more or no less then three. Get on the carpet and sit down. And Mr. Longbottom, please do be careful. That also goes to the rest of you. As soon as you get on the carpet say "fly" and the carpet will rise a few feet, before speeding off towards the castle. Hang on tight and do not fall. If somehow you do fall, say "Soarlangis", and you'll be able to float safely back to ground, and I'll come get you later. Now you may go find partners", Professor McGonagall explained. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went in one group and found a carpet. The three of them sat on it, and Hermione yelled, "fly"! But it wouldn't budge. "Fly"! Ron yelled. The carpet flew a few feet up and started speeding towards the castle. "You got to say F-f-f, pronounce your F", Ron said. Harry laughed, and surprisingly, Hermione did too. Before they knew it, they were at the entrance to the huge castle. The walked into the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. "I'm hungry"! Ron moaned. He was in a better mood now, since his hair is fine again. "Same, I can't believe the trolley lady was sick", Harry said. "Oh well, you'll be able to eat later", Hermione said. The first years got sorted and Dumbledore stood up to announce some things. "Another wonderful year! Before we dig into our delicious feast. There are some few notices I have to tell you first. Firstly, we have a new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, please give a warm welcome to, Professor Delacour", Dumbledore smiled. Fleur stood up and smiled at everyone. Everyone was clapping, the guys clapped and whistled. It took about 10 minutes for Dumbledore to get everyone -especially the guys- to settle down. "Yes, we are very glad Professor Delacour has joined us. Now, of course, the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds. Our last notice, why the fifth year arrived on carpets, and some know that we're not suppose to ride on carpets. But I spoke to the Ministry of Magic, which involved lots of meetings, paperwork, and many more. And finally, they agreed to let you guys ride on them. So I hope you guys-" Dumbledore got cut off when the door opened and in came in a wet Neville with Professor McGonagall's cloak over his shoulders. Professor McGonagall said something to Neville and pointed to the Gryffindor table. Neville started to walk towards the table, while Professor McGonagall whispered something to Dumbledore, and then she sat down in her chair. "I fell off the carpet", Neville explained when he sat down beside Ron. "As I was saying. I hope you guys had a safe.(Professor Dumbledore looked at Neville and smiled).trip to Hogwarts! Now, enjoy the feast"! Professor Dumbledore said. Food and drinks appeared on their plates and goblets. Everyone started chatting and eating happily. "Thank god! I'm starving", Ron exclaimed as he made a grab for some chicken, and filled his plate with mashed potatoes. "Aren't you always"? Harry laughed. "Ron calm down, eat slowly or you're going to get a cramp"! Hermione warned. Ron shrugged and kept of eating, while Hermione just sighed and helped herself with some mashed potatoes too. After when they ate, the Prefects led them back to their common rooms. "Password is Sipludee, and I expect all of you to remember that", the new Prefect said eyeing Neville. Everyone went inside and went straight to their dormitories. "Well, I'm stuffed and tired, I'm going to go to bed", Ron yawned. "Yeah same", Harry said. "What about your Hermione"? Ron asked still yawning. "I'm not tired. I have to review some of the charms, potions, and some other stuff. I practically forgot everything"! Hermione exclaimed while taking all her textbooks from last year and this year out of her bag she brought along. "Didn't we all"? Ron said sarcastically. Hermione ignored him, and looked around for something else. "Where's my Potions textbook from last year"? Hermione asked. "Maybe you left it in your trunk, I think the house elves should have brought all of our stuff up here already", Harry suggested. "How many trunks did you guys bring"? Ron asked. "I have nothing to bring! I only brought a trunk", Harry said. "Same.", Ron blushed. "I brought about 3 or 4", Hermione said quickly as she ran up to her dormitory. "Last year she was against all the "slavery" with the house elves, and this year, your seeing her tiring the poor house elves out"! Ron exclaimed. Harry laughed as he watched Hermione run back downstairs holding her book. "Found it"! Hermione said happily, but out of breath. "Well I'm going to sleep now, night Hermione"! Ron yawned again. "Same, night Hermione", Harry yawned too. "Kay, night guys"! Hermione said settling herself down on one of the chairs and starts reading. "Hermione, she hasn't changed one bit"! Ron said as they walked to their dormitory. "Oh yeah, Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak"? "What do you need it for"? Harry asked curiously. "I don't have time, I just really need it, I'll tell you when I get back or tomorrow", Ron explained. "Okay fine, it's in one of my trunks", Harry said. The two boys reached their dormitory and when they went in, they found Dean and Seamus already asleep, while Neville was in the washroom. Harry went through his trunk and found the cloak easily. Ron gave Harry a quick "thanks", puts the cloak on, and Harry watches as an invisible Ron open the door then closing it. Harry changed into his pyjamas and went to bed. He couldn't sleep though. He kept on thinking about the Crystal Ball of Fire. The only thing that has been on his mind all day. Harry doesn't know how long have he been lying there, but Ron finally came back. Harry pretended to be asleep. He heard Ron put back his invisibility cloak back in Harry's trunk. And he heard a loud THUNK sound as Ron dropped something in his own. Ron closed his trunk, pulled on his pyjamas and went to bed too. After a few more minutes of thinking about the Crystal, he finally drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6, Located

Chapter 6 Located  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all woke up at the same time and went downstairs together. The three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table waiting for the owls to come. Finally, 5 minutes later, owls filled the Great Hall. Owls found their owners and dropped parcels, and letters on their laps. A Barn owl brought a copy of the Daily Prophet for Hermione. Hermione shoved the copy of the Daily Prophet in her bag and starts eating breakfast. "Ron, why did you need my Invisibility Cloak yesterday"? Harry whispered to Ron, making sure Hermione doesn't hear. If Hermione heard, her expression must be "sneaking around at night again? You know that's wrong and dangerous! What if Filch caught you"? "I went to the library", Ron whispered back. "Why"? "To sign out some books", Ron said quickly. "I'm not stupid, I know how to read". "I know you do, but why did you get books for? We haven't even started any subjects yet". "Yeah.well." Ron stuttered. "Guys what are you muttering about"? Hermione said impatient. "Nothing", Ron and Harry said at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes and started eating. "What do we have first today"? Harry asked changing the subject. Hermione grabbed her schedule out of her bag and looked over her schedule. "We have Defence Against Dark Arts first with the Ravenclaws, then we got Charms with Slytherin (Ron moaned about that, and banged his head on the table)", Hermione read out-loud. "Did you say that we have Defence Against Dark Arts first"? Ron asked, not banging his head on the table anymore. "Yeah, why"? Hermione asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him. "Nothing", Ron said quickly. "Umm..some breakfast that was huh? I'm stuffed"! Ron said getting up from the table. "I.forgot something upstairs, I'll meet you guys in class, okay? Bye"! With that, Ron took off. "What's with him"? Harry asked. Hermione shrugged and they finished eating. They went back upstairs to get their bags but they didn't see Ron. "I thought he said he went upstairs"? Hermione said. "Maybe he's already waiting for us in class", Harry suggested, shrugging. The two walked to Defence Against Dark Arts class. As soon as they got there, the first thing they saw was the guys waiting anxiously outside the door. Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "Why are they all here so early"? Harry asked. "Don't you see? Remember, Fleur's partly Veela, so now every boy is attracted to her. That's why the guys are here so early. To see her"! Hermione explained. They waited for 10 more minutes, and finally Fleur arrived. "Sorry to keep guyz vaiting", Fleur apologized. She walked into the class while the rest followed. Everyone picked a seat. All the guys got to sit in the front. Hermione and Harry were squished to the back. "Vell now, lets start shall ve"? Fleur started. "Now take out ze-" "How old are you"? A boy from Ravenclaw asked. "Vell, that is a rather personal question, but I shall answer it anyways. I'm 19", "Do you have a boyfriend"? Another boy from Ravenclaw asked. "No". "Do you fancy anyone"? Someone behind Harry and Hermione asked. Harry and Hermione turned around seeing Ron sitting behind them. As soon as they saw him, Ron's face turned a bright shade of red. "Hey guys", Ron mumbled. "No, I don't fancy anyone", Fleur replied. This continued on and on until class was over. "Vell now, since you guyz know so much about me, maybe I should give you a quiz about me", Fleur said laughing. The next class didn't go so easily though. Professor Flitwick taught them the shielding charm. Everyone had to go in pairs and try the spell. One person casts a spell on the other, while the other casts the shielding charm on themselves. But Charms ended half an hour early, since Neville accidentally blew up the classroom. Next they had Divination. They had to start learning how to use tarot cards. "Man I'm starved. I haven't eaten anything all day"! Ron said. "You ate breakfast", Harry pointed out. "Yeah, but besides that, what else did I eat"? "You ate, 3 chocolate frogs, you almost finished the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, 5 cookies your mum sent you, and-" "Okay, so what if I did eat some stuff"? Ron asked. "Some"? Harry laughed, and soon Ron joined in too. Hermione ran up to them. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you guys", Hermione said out of breath. "It's time for dinner, so we better get to the Great Hall". The three of them walked to the Great Hall, and sat down together at the Gryffindor table. Time went by, and more people came in and sat at their tables waiting for dinner. Finally, everyone was seated; the Great Hall went in total silence as Dumbledore stood up. "I only have 1 notice to tell you all again. Tomorrow we will be starting Quidditch. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff", Dumbledore smiled. He sat back down, and everyone's plates, and goblets filled up with food and drinks. "The house elves have over-done themselves again"! Ron said in the middle of tearing down a piece of chicken. Hermione bit her lips but didn't say anything. After when they were finished eating, everyone proceeded back to their common rooms. Hermione pulled Ron, and Harry away from the line up they was in to get back upstairs. "Come on, I want to show you something", Hermione said looking excited. They walked to the library making sure no one sees them, especially Peeves. When they got there, they hid behind some shelves that were covered with dusty old books. "What's wrong with you"? Ron asked curiously. "The Crystal Ball of Fire", Hermione said taking out a copy of the Daily Prophet. "What about it"? Ron asked. "They KNOW where it is"! Hermione said excitedly. "So what if they know where it is? Where is it by the way"? "Here"! Hermione exclaimed. "Where"? Ron looked around. "At Hogwarts"! 


	7. Chapter 7, Ravenclaw Vs. Hufflepuff

Chapter 7 Ravenclaw Vs. Hufflepuff  
  
  
  
"Are you sure"? Harry asked. "Yeah! It explains it all in the Daily Prophet, listen"! Hermione said unfolding the newspaper.  
  
"Once again, the scientist has solved another mystery. The Crystal Ball of Fire is located at Hogwarts. Yes, you heard me, Hogwarts. The school where young boys and girls fill their own minds with spells, history of magic, divination, potions, transfiguration, and many more! We asked Dr. Davids and he said. We went step-by-step, and just last week we figured out that it was at Hogwarts. We double-checked and made sure we weren't wrong. Now we are very sure that the Crystal Ball of Fire is located at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione read out-loud. She put the newspaper away. "So.you mean.it's.here"? Ron stuttered. "At.Hogwarts"? Harry stuttered too. "Yes! I'm absolutely sure of it. It also says on page 4 that scientists might come to Hogwarts", Hermione added. "Why come here"? Ron asked. "How dumb are you? The scientists are coming here because the Crystal Ball of Fire is-" "Here at Hogwarts", Harry finished Hermione's sentence. "Exactly"! Hermione exclaimed. "Well anyway, we better get back to the common room", Hermione said. The three of them, walked back up to the common room, and went up to their dormitories. Ron and Harry put on their PJ's and went to bed. Harry couldn't sleep though. He lies on his bed looking blankly ahead. Maybe he should look for the Crystal Ball of Fire. How hard can it be? It's located at Hogwarts.but Hogwarts is huge, so how is he supposed to know where to start? Questions and ideas ran through his head. Suddenly, he had the urge to get out of bed right now and search for the Crystal himself. But he knew it was a stupid idea. Peeves or Filch must be lurking around, and he'd surely get caught. You know you want to go search for it, so go for it! A tiny voice at the back of his head said. I might get in trouble though. So what if you get in trouble? You DO want to see your parents again don't you? Shut-up I don't want to think about this anymore! I mean come on; you haven't seen your parents for a long time. So if you get out of bed and look for the Crystal, you might just find it. I said NO! Come ON! You big chicken. If you find it you'll get to bring your parents back to life. An argument went on and on in his head. "I said NO, and that's my final decision", Harry mumbled. And he fell asleep. "HARRY WAKE UP WE'RE LATE"! Someone yelled in Harry's ear, which made him bolt out of bed. "What? What fire"? Harry mumbled, putting his glasses on. "WE'RE LATE FOR POTIONS, SNAPE IS GOING TO KILL US"! Ron screamed. He was putting on his robes, but so far he had no luck. He had his pants on backwards, and his boxers on top of his head. "Ron look in the mirror", Harry mumbled getting dressed too. Ron took off the boxers, and put his pants the right way. Finally after 20 minutes of confusion, they finished changing. They grabbed their bags and ran to class. "Then add-" Harry, and Ron burst through the door, tumbled and fell on the floor. The Slytherins cracked and they started pointing and laughing at Ron and Harry. The Gryffindors just groaned and frowned. Harry, and Ron both looked up seeing Professor Snape standing in front of them. "Where were you"? Professor Snape snapped. "Uhh.", Harry stuttered. "We got lost", Ron made up. "10 points from Gryffindor, now get to your seat", Professor Snape snarled. Harry and Ron both got up and brushed off their pants. They walked over to where Hermione was seated. "Got lost? We've been here for 5 years! How are we supposed to get lost"? Harry whispered. "Like you had a better idea", Ron muttered unpacking his potions ingredient. "That was the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard", Harry muttered back, unpacking his potion ingredients too. "Potter, and Weasley! Explain what I just said", Professor Snape snapped at them. Neither Harry, nor Ron has heard what Professor Snape was talking about. "We don't know", Harry mumbled. "10 more points will be taken off of Gryffindor. As I was saying, today we're going to be making a Confusion Potion. You have to get hair from your partner. Scoop out the rats eyeball out of the jar I soon will be handing out. Then take a pinch of redwood and put it in the potion. Make sure it is well mixed first. Then you carefully, and I mean carefully Mr. Longbottom! You carefully take a bit of dung from a Hippogriff (the class moaned about this). Make sure your Dragon liver is carefully chopped into 20 pieces then dump it into the potion. Stir carefully again. Then add a drop of gator's blood. Your potion then should turn purple. Take a bit out of your cauldron and feed it to your partner, ask them a question like their name, and see if the potion works. If it doesn't, you'll fail, and 50 marks will be taken off. The potion should last about 5 minutes. You may start now and get into partners of three", Professor Snape said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione partnered up and started. They passed the potion test with no problem, that made Snape get mad so he took 5 more points off from Gryffindor. Finally, after an hour of pain, it was time to for Quidditch. "It's Ravenclaw versus. Hufflepuff", Hermione reminded them. "Yeah, we know", Ron said. Hermione, Ron, and Harry found seats to watch the game. The game finally started, and the chasers took off trying to get the quaffle. Harry saw Cho Chang near one of the goal posts looking for the snitch. She looked so pretty, Harry thought. He smiled to himself and suddenly went off in a daze.  
  
"LOOK! CHO CHANG SAW THE SNITCH"! Ron screamed. That snapped Harry back to reality. He watched as Cho Chang sped after the snitch. She had her hands outstretch. Harry could see a bludger chasing after her. "CHO CHANG, THE BLUDGER"! Harry suddenly stood up and yelled. Cho Chang must have heard, for she ducked and the bludger sped passed her. The crowd's cheers faded away, for Cho Chang has lost the snitch. "What was that Harry"? Ron asked. "What was what"? Harry asked. "You were helping Ravenclaw"! Ron exclaimed. "Oh.I didn't see that", Harry said pretending to be dumb. Hermione suddenly went sort of still. "I'll be right back", Hermione said rather stiffly. Hermione left. Harry saw Hermione run pass the Quidditch field and into the Forbidden Forest. Ron didn't see though, he was too busy cheering for the Hufflepuffs. "THAT SEEKER GUY IS AFTER THE SNITCH HARRY"! Ron yelled. Harry looked up and saw the seeker from Ravenclaw speeding after the snitch, he also noticed that Cho Chang was just inches behind him. She was catching up to him, and Harry could feel more excited as Cho Chang got closer to the snitch. She was now right beside the other seeker. They both had their arms out stretched. The snitch suddenly turned sharply around. Cho Chang did some sort of a cartwheel with her broomstick and tore after the snitch, while the other seeker crashed into the goal post. Cho Chang was now 1 cm away from the snitch. "AND YES! CHO CHANG GOT THE SNITCH"! Lee Jordan announced excitedly. "RAVENCLAW BEATS HUFFLEPUFF! 150-50"! The other fellow Hufflepuffs groaned and stopped cheering. But clapped for the Ravenclaws anyways. Slytherins booed, while the Gryffindors jumped out of their seats and cheered their hearts out. Ron didn't cheer for them though. "I wanted Hufflepuff to win", Ron groaned as they left the Quidditch field. "Oh", was all Harry could say. He was happy that the Ravenclaws won, and that Cho Chang caught the snitch. But Cedric could have been the one playing Quidditch right now. It wasn't completely Harry's fault, but he thought it was. He was the one who suggested that they both grabbed the trophy last year during the Triwizard Tournament. Someone bumped into him and the two fell. "Sorry", muttered Harry. "Harry"? Harry looked up and saw Cho Chang looking down at him. She had already stood up. "C-Cho", Harry stuttered getting up. "You.were f-fantastic today". "Yeah.winning a Quidditch match is one thing, but having Cedric alive again is another", Cho Chang mumbled. "Well, I got to go get changed. See ya Harry". "Bye." "She should watch where she's going", Ron muttered. "It wasn't her fault", Harry defended her. "Let's go to dinner", Ron said. The pair walked to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry turned around to see Cho Chang surrounded by her friends. She didn't look as happy as she looked when Cedric was alive. Harry sighed and turned around. "Where's Hermione"? Ron asked curiously. "Dunno", Harry mumbled. Right after Harry replied, Hermione came running up to them. Her shoes all muddy, and her socks half torn. She had bits of leaves in her hair, and dirt on her left cheek. Draco walked pasted her and muttered, "nice new look you got there", and walked towards the Slytherin Table. "What happened to you"? Ron stared at Hermione wide-eyed. "Nothing, I.tripped and fell", Hermione said quickly. Ron shrugged. Dumbledore just finished talking, and food and drinks appeared. Ron helped himself to some pumpkin juice, and pork chops. He filled his plate with fried rice, and got some Liver soup. Harry did the same, but he didn't get the soup. Hermione on the other hand, didn't even touch her food. She just sat there looking blankly at the food in front of her. "Hermione what's wrong"? Harry asked. "N-nothing", Hermione said looking kind of startled. She spilt half of her pumpkin juice, and her elbow knocked her pork chop on the floor. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick"? Ron asked. "Yeah I'm feeling okay, I just feel a bit tired", Hermione mumbled. "You should eat something then, try some of those Garlic bread", Ron suggested. "No, I don't feel hungry", Hermione mumbled again. She covered her face with her hands and moaned. "Are you sure you feel okay? Maybe we should take you to the Hospital Wing", Harry suggested. "I'm feeling okay! I just feel tired so stop worrying about me"! Hermione snapped. "I'm going to go back upstairs, and get some sleep". Hermione stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. "What's wrong with her"? Ron asked. Harry shrugged and they continued eating. 


	8. Chapter 8, The Crup

Chapter 8 The Crup  
  
  
  
The next few days, went by quickly. The weather changed from bright and sunny, to dull, and grey. "Hey Harry"? Ron finally said. Ron and Harry were both in the library doing their Divination homework. "Yeah"? Harry said putting down his quill. "Don't you notice that Hermione is never around anymore"? "You noticed that too"? "No duh! She's so grumpy lately, and she looks rather tired if you ask me. I mean, honestly! She should get some sleep and calm down a bit", Ron said. "Well, let's just leave her alone", Harry suggested. "Maybe that'll take some stress out of her". "Maybe", Ron whispered. He turned back to his homework. "You care a lot about her don't you"? Harry said thinking about it. "What do you mean"? Ron said nervously. "Well.it just seems that you care about her". "Well, I don't! I just want to know what's she's up to", Ron said. "I'm getting more books". Ron got up and walked away. But came back with no books in his hands. Harry looked at him while he looked back. It was like one of those moments, where someone has pushed the stop button. Ron looked quite pale, clammy, and nervous. He was biting his bottom lip. "Harry.your right, I do care about her. More then I care about Ginny, and she's the number one person I care for the most"! Ron confessed. He sat back down. "So you like Hermione"? Harry asked quietly making sure no one around could hear. Ron looked at the floor, then the ceiling, and then the floor and sighed. "Yeah.I do like her", Ron confessed. Before Harry could open his mouth and speak, Ron cut him off. "But don't tell anyone or else one day you'll wake up with your tongue cut off, your head in your trunk, your leg in Neville's boxers, and your eyeballs in-" "Okay, okay! I get it Ron, besides, I have no one to tell anyway", Harry laughed, as he watched Ron relaxed a bit. "You know what"? Harry asked. "What"? Ron said. "We haven't visited Hagrid for a long time. Do you want to visit him today"? "Okay, sure! We can go after dinner". "Alright", Harry smiled. The day went by quickly and soon they were at the Great Hall eating dinner. And for once, Hermione finally showed up for dinner. She still looked tired and stressed. "How's it going"? Ron asked nervously. "I'm doing fine", Hermione said, putting some fish on her plate. "You feeling better now"? Harry asked. "Yeah", Hermione sighed. "You sure"? Harry asked again. "Yup", Hermione sighed again pouring some pumpkin juice into her goblet. Time went by again, and before Harry knew it, they had to go back to their common rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in front of the fire. "I'm going to the library", Hermione finally decided. She got up and walked out of the common room. "You want to go visit Hagrid now"? Harry asked. "Yeah, let's go", Ron said. "I think we should bring your invisibility cloak along too Harry". Harry ran upstairs to get his cloak and ran back down again. Making sure no one was around, Harry covered Ron and himself with the cloak and together, they slowly left the common room. They only had to stop when they saw Filch walk past them. Either then that, nothing else went wrong. The pair stepped outside. They walked up to Hagrid's door and knocked. "Who's there"? A voice boomed from inside. "Hagrid, it's us"! Harry whispered. The door opened; Harry and Ron took off the invisibility cloak and stepped inside. "You came ter visit me! I thought you fergot about me", Hagrid exclaimed while patting them on the backs. "Want some tea"? "Yeah", Harry and Ron said. "Here yer go", Hagrid said bringing a tray with two steaming cups of tea, and a plate of rock cookies he made. Harry and Ron only drank the tea, and they didn't dare touch the rock cookies. "So what you been up ter lately"? Hagrid asked. "Nothing.but didn't you notice that Hermione's acting very strange these days? She's seems all stressed out", Ron pointed out. "Stressed out? I haven't err.noticed anything", Hagrid said. "Are you sure? She always seems so tired.is she getting enough sleep at all"? "I'm sure she is Ron, don't yer worry! She'll be back to her normal self in no time", Hagrid beamed. They talked for some more, and finally, they were left with nothing to talk about. "What time is it Harry"? Ron asked. "It's 10:14", Harry replied looking at his watch. "We better get going then". "Yeah, bye Hagrid", Ron and Harry said. "Hey wait, do you want some of these cookies? I baked loads", Hagrid offered. "Umm, no thanks", Harry said. "We ate a lot at dinner", Ron added. "Well okay, bye"! Hagrid waved as Harry and Ron left. Harry and Ron put the invisibility cloak and started making their way back to the castle. Hagrid went back into his "house" and cleaned up the teacups Ron and Harry used. Someone opened the door from the back and walked in. "He's doing better now Hagrid". "Alright Hermione, don't you think you should get back ter your common room? Harry and Ron seemed very worried about you", Hagrid explained. "How do you know"? Hermione asked sitting down at the table and poured herself a cup of tea. "They just left", Hagrid said. Hermione dropped her teacup, and the cup broke. "Oh gosh Hagrid I'm so sorry"! Hermione said. "I'll help you clean it up, and I'll even buy you a new cup". "No it's alright Hermione". Hermione, still looking worried, sat back in her chair. "So they came and they just left? You didn't tell them about the Crup did you"? Hermione asked. "O' course not"! "Okay good", Hermione said looking a bit more relieved. "But you should know that they were extremely worried about yer. Especially Ron", Hagrid went on. "Ron? Why Ron"? Hermione asked. "I don't know.", Hagrid said. "Oh.well the Crup is outside, safely asleep", Hermione explained. "I'm tired now, so I'm going to go back. See you tomorrow Hagrid"! "Bye Hermione! And oh wait", Hagrid said stopping her. "Yes Hagrid"? "Harry and Ron are yer friend 'aite"? "Of course"! "Then maybe yer should tell 'em about the Crup". "But-" "They'll forgive you fer not telling 'em about the Crup", Hagrid said winking at Hermione. Hermione hesitated but nodded and walked off towards the castle. "Clickatick", Hermione said. "MmmHmm, whatever you say dear", the Fat Lady said. She swung herself open and Hermione climbed in. She found Harry and Ron still awake sitting near the fire, in their usual chairs. "Hermione? I thought you in the library", Harry said. "I did.but it was boring", Hermione lied. Harry sensed that she was lying, so he raised an eyebrow at her. He knew that Hermione always gets very annoyed whenever he does that. "I was at Hagrid's", Hermione sighed. "But.we were just there, and we didn't see you there", Ron said. "I know, I told you guys I was going to the library, but I didn't, I went to Hagrid's instead. I was out in his backyard doing something for him", Hermione explained. "Hermione, what's wrong with your lately? All of a sudden you don't come down for meals. Your always late for class, and you always look so tired and stressed out. And.have you even taken a shower? You're always looking so.scruffy and dirty when we see you, but we hardly do now a-days", Ron said. "And we want you to know that you can always talk to us about anything. Family, homework, or OTHER things you want to talk to us about", Harry hinted. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry to Ron, then Ron to Harry. "Fine.but don't get mad that I've been lying to you", Hermione warned. "Okay", Harry and Ron agreed. "That day when we were at the Quidditch match, I looked over at the Forbidden Forest and thought I saw Crookshanks. Crookshanks has been missing, and I had no idea where he is. So I told you guys that I'd be right back and I snuck off towards the Forbidden Forest", Hermione explained. "Yeah, I thought I saw you go there", Harry said. "Yeah.well it turned out it wasn't Crookshanks. It was a Crup", Hermione sighed. "A what"? Ron asked. "A Crup"! Hermione said. "A Crup resembles a Jack Russell terrier, except for it's forked tail". "A Jack Russell what"? Ron asked again. "A type of dog Ron. Honestly, you seriously need to start catching up on your Care of Magical Creatures"! "Whatever", Ron said and rolled his eyes. "So I found a Crup injured in the Forbidden Forest, so I decided to bring the Crup to Hagrid so that he could fix him up. But it was harder then I thought. The Crup fought hard, it bit, scratched, kicked, did whatever it could to get away from me. I think it was an hour later when Hagrid found me at the Forbidden Forest. He was visiting the centaurs again I think. So he helped me catch the Crup. So these past few days, I've been going to the library and checking out library books, and tried learning more about Crups, as well as trying to take care of the one I found", Hermione continued explaining. "No wonder your never around", Harry said. "Yeah, but the Crup is getting better, so you'll see me more often now. I have to catch up on my homework and lessons", Hermione said. "Yeah, you got loads to do", Ron said. "But we'll help". "Thanks guys. Well it's getting pretty late and I'm really tired. I'm going to bed, night guys"! Hermione said walking towards her dormitory. "And Hermione"? Ron said. "Yeah"? Hermione turned around. "Think about that shower I said, because you seriously need one", Ron joked. Hermione surprisingly didn't yell or snap at Ron, but she only laughed, and continued to walk back to her dormitory. Ron and Harry went back to theirs, changed and got in bed. "So Ron.you like Hermione"? Harry asked. "Shh! Harry! What if the guys are awake", Ron hissed. "I doubt that", Harry laughed listening to their snores. "Well now you know who I like, who do you like"? Ron asked. "No one", Harry said instantly. "Okay, whatever you say", Ron yawned. "Night Harry". "Night Ron". With that, the two friends slowly fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9, Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 9 Unexpected Visitors  
  
  
  
"Harry pass the salt", Ron said. It was a sunny morning, and everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. The Great Hall filled with chattering students. Everyone was filled with joy. Why? You may ask. Today, kids didn't have to attend any classes. For some stranger reason, they just didn't have to go. Harry sat at the usual Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron beside him. "Harry.the salt", Ron said again. Harry passed the salt to him. After a while when everyone finished eating they're breakfast. The plates cleared and Dumbledore stood up. The Great Hall went in total silence. "As you already know, no one has to attend any classes today. For we have some visitors that are coming to Hogwarts. They will be using the whole castle. If you have read the Daily Prophet (Dumbledore turned to Hermione and smiled), you'll know the reason why. But first, does anyone know what the Crystal Ball of Fire is"? Dumbledore said. At that instant, Hermione shot her hand in the air. She was back to her old self again, a "brainy know-it-all". Dumbledore nodded at her and Hermione stood up. "The Crystal Ball of Fire, is a legend. The Crystal can bring the dead back to life. Loads of robbers have tried to get their hands on this Crystal, but they have not succeeded. Scientists everywhere in London have been studying about this. And finally, they found out where the Crystal is hidden.here, at Hogwarts", Hermione explained. She sat back down and Dumbledore smiled and clapped. "Well explained Ms. Granger. So now you know what the Crystal Ball of Fire is, and what it does. Scientists will be coming into Hogwarts, and will be.tearing.no we shouldn't say that. They will be "looking" for the Crystal. So, that is why there will be no classes to attend today. We will be camping outside, and will only come back in the castle once they are done looking for the Crystal. Now, please go back to your dormitories and pack your things up and meet me back here at the Great Hall", Dumbledore instructed. People started walking out of the Great Hall excited. "They're going to tear down Hogwarts"! Ron exclaimed "I bet it's just a specific classroom they're going to tear down"! Hermione reassured Ron. "Let's just hope they tear down the Potion's classroom first", Ron muttered darkly. They went back to their dormitories and packed. Harry had hardly anything to pack just his school supplies and his clothes. Ron only packed his battered books, half used inkbottle, his clothes that are too small for him, a dusty looking quill, and some parchments. They met Hermione in the common rooms. Hermione on the other hand, had packed all 37 of her books in one trunk. Her clothes in another, and her other school supplies in the third.  
  
"Need help"? Ron smiled. "Yeah, that'll help"! Hermione said while handing Ron the trunk with the clothes, and handed the one with her school supplies to Harry. The three walked out of the common room, and started to walk to the Great Hall. "Guys wait! I want to return some books"! Hermione said stopping near the library. "Fine", Harry sighed. They walked into the Library, and Hermione returned all of her books, and signed out 30 more. By the time they got there, everybody was sitting at their usual tables waiting for them. "We're last", Ron groaned. "I hate it when you come in and everybody is watching you as you make your way across the room". The three sat down and waited for Dumbledore's instructions. "I see that everybody has packed all their belongings? Okay good. Please follow Professor McGonagall", Dumbledore explained. Professor McGonagall led them outside. They walked around the lake to another place they have never seen before. With a wave of her wand, thousands and millions of sleeping bags lay on the ground with everyone's nametag on them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked around looking for their sleeping bags. Harry found his right beside Ron, and Hermione's beside Lavenders. "Oh well.I'll still come over and we'll talk", Hermione sighed. Beside everyone's sleeping bag were a drawer where they can put their stuff in. When they were finished, Harry and Ron walked over to where Hermione was. She was having troubles fitting all her books, clothes, and school supplies in the three drawers. "Why don't you keep your school stuff in your trunk? We wont be needing those for a while", Ron suggested. "Good idea", Hermione said. She took out all of her school supplies and put it back in one of her trunks, and filled the last drawer, which once held her school stuff, with her clothes. "There! Done"! Hermione said. Dumbledore walked towards everybody, and the quiet chattering died down again. "Well.I hope you guys have finished unpacking. I'm sure you will be very comfortable in the sleeping bags. Tomorrow, I will be answering some unanswered questions. And just to inform you, your breakfast tomorrow will come to you", Dumbledore explained. "Now for dinner"! Professor McGonagall walked up beside Dumbledore and waved her wand. Trays of food appeared on top of everybody's drawers. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask either Professor McGonagall, or me", Dumbledore smiled. "When your done, your trays should disappear and clear off by themselves and desert will appear. That should disappear too after your done. Then a sink should replace your drawers and you can wash up there. When you're done, take out your wand and say "Loranos", and your drawer will be back"! Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore walked away leaving the kids talking, laughing and eating again. There was a plate of an unusual type of fish, a bowl of cream soup, bread with butter on the side, and a plate with carrots, peas, and steak. Harry didn't dare touch the fish. Ron on the other hand, ate everything but abandoned the carrots and peas. "Can't stand carrots and peas really", Ron explained while using his fork to get the carrots and peas on one side of the plate . After when they finished, the old dishes disappeared and a new one appeared. A plate with a delicious looking custard cream and chocolate cake. They finished that with no trouble whatsoever. They finished the desert, and the plates disappeared too. The drawer disappeared with a pop, and was replaced by an odd looking sink. There were different taps with different types of water. "Wicked"! Ron exclaimed. He tried all the taps. "Look there's chocolate water, ice-cream sundae, blossom soap, cream water, Wonka's Wonderful Water, and chicken soup surprise"! Ron said tasting every single type of water. "The chicken soup surprise is the best". "Eww.it tastes awful"! Harry exclaimed wiping his mouth with sleeve. "I know! Just wanted you to taste it before I taste it", Ron laughed. Harry laughed along too, to Ron's surprise. They finished cleaning up. Harry and Ron took their wands out from their cloaks, pointed at their own sink, and said "Loranos", and the sink disappeared and a drawer was back at its original place. "Hey guys"! Hermione said excitedly. "I want to show you something, come on follow me"! Hermione walked off towards the Forbidden Forest; Harry and Ron followed. "Where are we going"? Ron asked as they jumped over a log. "You'll see"! Hermione said removing a twig out of her hair. They continued walking for half an hour and finally entered Hagrid's backyard. There was barking sound as a little round Crup came running towards Hermione. "Guys, meet Dash"! Hermione giggled while hugging Dash. Ron backed up a bit, while Harry walked more closer and started petting the Crup. "Ron, what's wrong"? Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. "You okay"? "No, I'm not okay"! Ron said nervously. "What's wrong"? Harry asked. "I'm more scared of dogs then I am scared of spiders", Ron said quickly, blushing. Hermione and Harry both raised their eyebrows then started to laugh. That scared the Crup, so he wiggled free out of Hermione and ran towards Ron. Ron screamed and started to run but the Crup was too fast. He pounced on top of Ron's back, and Ron tripped. "HARRRRRY! HERMIONNNE"! Ron screamed. "Should we help him"? Harry said still laughing. "Nah, we can leave him here", Hermione giggled. "Hermione tea's ready"! Hagrid's voice boomed from inside. "COMING HAGRID"! Hermione yelled. "Well, bye Ron"! "Yeah, see you buddy"! Harry laughed. The two of them walked inside of Hagrid's cabin leaving Ron with the Crup. "GUYS! GET BACK HERE PLEASE! DID I MENTION I WAS ALLERGIC TO DOGS"? Ron screamed. Half an hour passed, and Harry and Hermione were still inside Hagrid's cabin, checking up on Ron every 10 minutes. Finally someone opened the back door and slammed it shut. It was Ron, he was covered in dirt, and his red hair was now covered with layers of soil. He had paw prints on his robes and pants, and he had a horrified expression on his face. "How's it going Ron"? Hermione asked taking a sip of her tea. "How's it going is all you can say after you LOCKED ME OUTSIDE WITH THAT MANIAC DOG FOR AN HOUR"? Ron screamed at her. Harry would have bet a million dollar that Hermione would snap back at him, but she didn't. Instead she just looked calmly at Ron, and took another sip of her tea. "The dog is actually quite cute, once you get to know him", Hermione explained smiling. Ron's mad face turned into a smile then broke into a laugh. "Very funny guys, you just watch your back, because I swear I'm going to get you back for that"! Ron laughed. They laughed, and Ron joined in and had some tea with Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid. "Well, we better get going", Hermione said. "I wouldn't want Filch finding us here". "Bye Hagrid", the three of them waved goodbye to him and left. They walked back finding everyone asleep. Ron banged his fist on the drawer and surprisingly it turned into a sink. He washed up again and changed into some clean clothes. The sink turned back into a drawer after he was done. They said goodnight to each other, and snuggled up into their sleeping bags. "Some day huh"? Harry asked. But Ron was already asleep. Harry lay there looking up at the dark blue sky. The clouds in the sky are slowly moving away, showing winking stars and the shining moon. Harry slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Little did he know that he had a big day ahead tomorrow. 


	10. Chapter 10, Halloween Feast and Fair

Chapter 10 Halloween Feast and Fair  
  
  
  
Harry woke up on a dull cold day. The clouds were grey, very grey indeed. Ron was still snoring softly beside him. He was the only person who was awake. Hermione seemed to be awake too. She stirred a little in her sleep then slowly opened her eyes. Harry got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to Hermione. "Morning Harry", Hermione mumbled. "Is Ron awake yet"? "No, he's still asleep", Harry replied. Hermione nodded and got up. Minutes passed, and slowly, people got up and got dressed. Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione still looking tired. "Hey guys", Ron mumbled. "Hey Ron, did you sleep well last night"? Hermione asked. "After getting chased by some kind of a dog, yes I did sleep well", Ron said sarcastically. "I had nightmares about that dog"! "Hey Ron"? Harry said suddenly. "Yeah what"? "Are you scared of spiders still"? "Yeah, why"? "Because." Harry picked up a spider from the ground and put it on top of Ron's head. "AHHHHH"! Ron screamed He ran away trying to brush the spider of his head. Harry and Hermione laughed. Finally Ron came back. "Hermione.I was just speaking to Professor McGonagall about the test we had", Ron said. "What about my test"? Hermione asked. "Well.she said you failed it.I hate to be the one to break it to you", Ron went on. "Oh.my.gosh"! Hermione exclaimed. "Oh my god I can't believe it! I can't fail the test I studied so hard. I studied all night! I remember checking over my test making sure everything correct, and everything WAS correct. I can't believe this! Do you think Professor McGonagall made a mistake? Or maybe I studied the wrong material, but I know I studied the right ones. Oh gosh, I got to go talk to her"! Hermione got up and bolted off to find Professor McGonagall. "Your lying weren't you"? Harry laughed. "Yeah, I was", Ron laughed. "And I think I saw your Firebolt near the lake somewhere, it's all smashed, it's at horrible", Ron exclaimed. Harry's eyes widened and ran off. Ron sat there laughing. And finally, after a few minutes, Harry and Hermione came back. "Ron! What was the meaning of this? I asked Professor McGonagall, and she said I got the highest mark in the whole school! And plus, I knew I was studying the correct notes"! Hermione said shrilly. "And I did NOT find my Firebolt smashed, I just found it"! Harry exclaimed. "Explain Ron"! Harry and Hermione ordered. "Umm.for getting you guys back after what you did", Ron smiled. Hermione and Harry sighed. "Mr. Weasley sir? Tobby brought your breakfast sir, if sir could be so kind and go back to where he is suppose to be, then Tobby will be able to give sir his breakfast"! Someone squeaked. Ron looked down and saw an elf. "So this is what Dumbledore meant when he said breakfast will come to us", Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. Hermione bit her lips, but said nothing. Harry and Ron made their way back towards their sleeping bags. More people were starting to wake up, as elves popped out of nowhere and served them breakfast. A girl elf named Missy brought Harry's breakfast, and a boy elf named Chester brought Hermione hers. They had scrambled eggs, an apple, milk and juice, and 4 pieces of French toast. Harry gave two of his to Ron, since Ron was really hungry. When they were finished, the house elves popped out again and cleaned up after them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to meet at the Quidditch field, and ask Professor Dumbledore questions. When Harry and Ron got there, practically everyone was there. They made their way across the field, seeing Professor Dumbledore talking to two Hufflepuff girls. One girl had her arms crossed and the other one had her hands on her hips. "'Arry"! Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around seeing Fleur walking towards them. "Hi Professor Delacour", the three said at the same time, though, Ron the loudest. "Ello Ron, 'Ermione! How are you"? Fleur smiled. "We're great! Enough about us, what about you"? Ron said quickly. Fleur laughed and said "fine, thank you". She flipped her hair (which made Ron blush when a strand of her hair swept across his face, that made Hermione get angry). "You guys 'r going to have zo much fun today"! Fleur gushed. "Why? What's going to happen"? Hermione asked curiously. "You shall zee"! With that, Fleur walked away, only turned around to wave goodbye to them. Ron waved back dreamily, and Hermione rolled her eyes. They walked towards Dumbledore, noticing the two Hufflepuff girls were gone. "Professor, we just spoke to Professor Delacour and she said that we're going to have a fun day today. Why is that"? Hermione asked. "Ah, I see Professor Delacour already told you"? Professor Dumbledore said smiling, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "Tell us what"? Ron asked curiously. "You mean, she didn't completely tell you"? Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head. "Then what did she tell you"? "She said that we're going to have fun today, but she didn't tell us what's going to happen. She said that we'll find out later or something", Hermione explained. "Indeed, you will find out. Just wait, it's going to be a fun night"! Dumbledore said still smiling. A group of Ravenclaws came up to Dumbledore and started questioning him. Harry could see Cho was part of them. She had butterfly clips in her hair and she was chatting happily to the girls around her. Harry could hear one of them ask Dumbledore "are we still going to have a Halloween feast"? Harry then suddenly remembered it was Halloween today. "Hey guys, did you know it was Halloween today"? Harry asked breaking the silence between the three of them. "It is? Are you sure"? Hermione said. "Yeah, I heard one of the girls from Ravenclaw ask Dumbledore about the Halloween feast". "Really? I didn't even think what day it was today"! Ron exclaimed. "That's because you never use your brain", Hermione said. "True.very true"! The three of them laughed and talked some more. Time went by quickly, and it was time for lunch. House elves popped out of nowhere again and went towards the students. "Missy would like to tell Harry Potter that Professor Dumbledore would like to see Harry Potter at the Quidditch field. Other students are going to be there too sir"! Missy explained to Harry. Soon, students started to walk off towards the Quidditch field again. When everyone was seated on the ground, Dumbledore stood up to talk. There were chairs for the teachers. "I bet you guys are wondering why you're here again. Well, we're going to be having lunch here. Another thing is, I know you guys are wondering what's going to happen tonight", Professor Dumbledore went on. People started talking again. Professor Dumbledore raised a hand and the talking stopped. "We're going to have a Halloween Feast and Fair tonight. On the west side of the lake, tables for five will be placed there. You will be having dinner there. There will be menus on top of your plates, and you know what to do! All the other Professors, and me of course, will be seated at a table there too. Just to keep an eye on you guys. After the feast, there will be a fair. Halloween Fair is what I would like it to be called. Teachers have been planning this for a while now, so be sure to have tons of fun. I wont tell you anything else about the Halloween Fair. You'll just have to find our yourselves tonight", Professor Dumbledore explained. With a wave of his wand, picnic tables appeared on one end of the Quidditch field. "You may go have lunch now", Professor Dumbledore went on. Students sat themselves down at the picnic table. Sandwiches, salads, and drinks appeared, and people started eating and talking. "This stuff is great"! Ron said looking down at all the sandwiches on his plate. "Yeah it is"! Harry agreed. They started to eat the sandwiches but Hermione didn't touch hers. "Last year it was the Triwizard Tournament, and now this year it's a Halloween Fair"? Hermione said suddenly. "Yeah, what wrong with that? Just as long as we don't have to do anymore homework, or attend any more classes, I'm fine with all this", Ron said in the middle of tearing down his fifth sandwich. Hermione looked down at her turkey sandwich and pushed the plate away. "I just think something is fishy", Hermione said. "Oh stop worrying Hermione. It's just a Fair, nothing's going to go wrong"! Harry assured her. He pushed her plate back towards her. "Eat"! Harry ordered. Hermione sighed and started to nibble slowly on her sandwich. "Stop worrying and hurry up and finish your sandwich. Me and Harry are almost done"! Ron pointed out. They finished eating and went back to the lake. They sat on the grass while throwing small rocks in the lake. The Giant Squid poked his head up and as soon as he saw them, he poked his head back in the water. Hermione kept on sighing. "Oh will you quit sighing? Its really annoying you know"! Ron said impatiently. "Okay okay! I have a really weird feeling that something bad is going to happen"! Hermione said. "Nothing's going to happen", Harry said. "It's not like Voldemort is going to pop out from the sky and start attacking everyone". Ron flinched when Harry said his name, but laughed at Harry's joke. Hermione sighed again and stood up. "I'm going to go read", Hermione said. She walked away leaving Harry and Ron looking blankly at her. Ron shrugged and kept on throwing rocks at the lake, having the Giant Squid poke his head up once in awhile. 


	11. Chapter 11, Back Again

Chapter 11 Back Again  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded towards the west side of the lake to the Halloween Feast. "What do you think they'll be serving there"? Ron asked happily. "Don't know, all I want to know is-", Hermione was cut off by Ron. "We don't care what you know! You know too much stuff"! Ron said sharply at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes, and they continued to walk. By the time they got there, people were already seated looking excitedly at the menu on their plates. It took the three of them a long time to find a seat, since almost every single one was filled up with people. They finally found one with Neville and Ginny. Hermione sat beside Ginny, next to Hermione was Ron, then Harry. They all picked up their menus and started looking over it. "Turkey"! Ron said outloud. A plate of turkey appeared in front of Ron. "Wicked"! Ron exclaimed before tearing down the turkey. "Salad", Ginny said. "Mashed potatoes", Harry finally decided. "BBQ chicken"! Neville said curiously. Food kept appearing out of nowhere as they kept on deciding what they wanted going to have. "Aren't you going to have something Hermione"? Ginny asked. "I'll just eat what you guys have", Hermione said. Ginny shrugged and helped herself to some salad. "Ginny became a vegetarian. It's scary. She's the only person in our family that doesn't eat meat", Ron explained to Harry. They finished eating, and ended up having Pumpkin pie, pumpkin seeds, Halloween cookies, and Jell-O (black and orange) for desert. People around them were getting up to go to the Halloween Fair. Ginny and Neville decided to leave first, leaving Ron with the leftover desert. "Have you eaten anything at all"? Ron asked. "Of course I have"! Hermione said. "What are you doing under there"? Ron asked curiously trying to get a peek of what Hermione was doing. "N-nothing", Hermione said blushing. Ron lifted up the tablecloth seeing a book in her hands. "Oi, what's this"? Ron said yanking the book out of her hands. "N-nothing", Hermione stuttered again. "How to get a guy"? Harry read out-loud from the book. "Not so loud"! Hermione muttered still blushing. "Hermione what is this"? Harry said pointing towards the book. "Nothing, it's nothing. Just a book I found lying at the library", Hermione said quickly. "Do you fancy someone"? Ron asked curiously. "N-n-no, what makes y-you think t-that"? Hermione said suddenly standing up. "I thought you knew EVERYTHING", Ron smirked. "Very funny guys! Give me back the book"! Hermione said getting angry. "Just tell us what this is first", Ron said taking the book away from Harry. "Fine.okay I do fancy someone, but I'm not going to tell you who. I thought I'd get some few tips on guys from this book, since I'm not that good with boys", Hermione blushed. Harry and Ron looked at eachother and burst out laughing. Why would Hermione want to read a book like THAT? The only books Harry knew Hermione would read were either books by Professor Lockhart, or boring textbooks. Hermione yanked the book out of Ron's hand and sat down blushing even harder. "Oh don't worry! We wont tell anyone about your future husband"! Ron winked, which made Hermione blush even harder. They continued eating, and finally Hermione put her book away and ordered a salad, and ate a cookie. Harry and Ron had to wait for Hermione to finish the last chapter of her book before they could go (Hermione started reading again after she finished eating). "Hurry up"! Ron whined. "It's been half an hour already"! "Okay, just give me another minute"! Hermione pleaded. "No"! Harry and Ron both said at the same time. Ron grabbed the book and threw it in the lake, and Harry dragged her towards the Quidditch field. "Whoa"! The three of them said in awe. The Quidditch field was no longer a field, it turned to a Fair. There were stands with games to play, and food and drinks to eat. There were experiments you could try out and prizes you could win. Lanterns hung over the Quidditch field. And the Quidditch hoops were no long Quidditch hoops either. A crank at the bottom of every Quidditch hoops with small buttons that said "off", "on", "big", "small", "large", and "tiny. Bubbles were blowing out of it. People were running around trying to get a turn to make the bubble appear out of the hoops, or playing the games. "That seems interesting"! Ron said pointing up at the sky. It was interesting indeed. The stars were connected together to make pictures. "That one looks like a pumpkin", Hermione said pointing up at the sky too. "Hey guys, look at that stand. "Guess the Picture". Let's go check it out", Harry suggested. The three of them walked towards it finding Professor Flitwick sitting on a very tall stool. "Professor Flitwick? What are you doing here"? Hermione asked. "Well, every Professor is in charge of a stand! Now would you like to know what mine is about"? Professor Flitwick explained. The three nodded and Professor Flitwick smiled and rolled up his sleeves. "See the pictures up in the sky? (Professor Flitwick said pointing his wand up at the sky. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.) Well, you have to find every single one. When you're done figuring out how many pictures there are in the sky, come back here and write it down on a piece of parchment. You get the grand prize if you figure out how many pictures there are in the sky", Professor Flitwick explained. "So, come back here when you're done finding all the pictures in the sky. Good luck and have fun"! Harry, Ron, and Hermione all left and went to the next stand. Madam Hooch had a big jar of fairies and you had to guess how many there were in there. "Well, well, well.if it isn't Potter and his friends", someone whispered in Harry's ear. Harry jumped and turned around seeing Draco and his two "body guards", Goyle and Crabbe laughed. "Scared you didn't I"? Draco sniggered. "Go away Malfoy"! Ron muttered. "Don't tell ME what to do"! Draco warned. "What are you going to do? Get Crabbe and Goyle to beat us up? In case if you haven't noticed Malfoy, there are tones of teachers here", Hermione pointed out. "Are you THAT blind"? Draco gritted his teeth together and walked off with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. "What a git"! Ron muttered. They walked around the Fair and finally landed upon the last stand.Professor Snape's stand. "Well, Potter"! Professor Snape smirked. "You finally arrived at MY station. I've been waiting for a long time you know, for Mr. Famous Potter, and company". Professor Snape eyed Ron and Hermione, which made them squirm a bit. "Just tell us what we have to do", Harry muttered glaring at Professor Snape. "There are three bottles of potions. Potion 1 is blue, Potion 2 is green, and Potion 3 is red. One of these will taste like sweets, the other two will taste like.", Professor Snape was cut off by Ron. "You", Ron muttered quietly, but Professor Snape heard him. "Perhaps, Mr. Weasley would like to have a go at it first", Professor Snape, said glaring at him. Ron gulped and looked at Hermione and Harry helplessly for help. "Come on Ron, didn't you want to see those bubbles"? Hermione said dragging Ron away. "Pick potion number 1", Hermione whispered as she walked past Harry. "Well, your all alone now Potter. Pick one. I'll only give you one clue, and nothing further"! Professor Snape said. "Blood is red, a colour you turn when your sick, which one of these will you pick"? "Number 1", Harry said. Professor Snape gritted his teeth but said nothing. He handed him a ticket. "That's for a raffle draw that will be taking place later on. Professor Dumbledore will be reading out the numbers, you match up the numbers that are been said to your ticket's number, and see if they match. If they do, come to me and you'll get your prize", Professor Snape explained. "Right, whatever", Harry muttered and walked away to find Ron and Hermione. "Of course, I doubt you'll win Potter. I'll put a curse on you if you do though. So you watch your back Potter, not only am I going to come after you, but someone else might too", Professor Snape hinted. Harry stopped dead his tracks. Did he just heard what he think he heard? "So you watch your back Potter, not only am I going to come after you, but someone else might too". What did Snape mean? He wasn't going to come up to him with a knife and kill him with that is he? I must be hearing things.Harry decided finally. He found Hermione and Ron not far from Snape's stand. "What happened"? Hermione asked. "Did he poison you"? Ron asked. "Was potion number one right"? Hermione asked. "He didn't poison you did he"? Ron asked. "I'm alright! He didn't poison me, and potion number one was right. He gave me this ticket to this raffle", Harry explained. "He also said something to me". "What did he tell you"? Ron asked. Harry quickly explained what Snape said to him. Ron's eye's widened, and Hermione had her hand over her mouth. They both looked horrified and worried. "Of course he could be just kidding. You know how Snape is, always trying to scare people", Harry said. "Not always", Ron said still looking scared. "But do you think.he might be talking about.Y-You-Know-Who"? "Oh give me a break! Why would Snape be talking about him? We all know that Snape is in You-Know-Who's league anymore"! Hermione pointed out. "Correction, Snape WAS in his league before, and he might be back with You- Know-Who again. You never know do you"? Ron pointed out too. "Oh come on, Snape is the kind of person who does these kind of stuff to people"! "Ron sort of have a point there Hermione. What if Snape is back with Voldemort"? Harry asked. "Impossible"! Hermione said shrilly. A couple of people looked at them, eyebrows raised. "Sorry", Hermione apologized to the people. They stopped at the "Bubble Machine". Only two or three people were there waiting for their turns to try out the bubbles. "Do you think Voldemort is going to come back to Hogwarts"? Hermione asked suddenly. "What? He would never come here! Professor Dumbledore is here, and you know how much he fears him"! Ron said. "Not exactly. What if Voldemort changed? What if he has his powers back again? We all know Professor Dumbledore is getting quite old, no matter how much of a great wizard he is", Hermione said. "What should we do then"? Harry asked. "The best thing to do, is talk to Sirius. But how are we supposed to get inside Hogwarts to get to the owlery without being seen?", Hermione said. "Harry"! Ron exclaimed. "What"? "Your Invisibility Cloak"! Harry has forgotten all about that. He haven't used or thought about it for a very long time. "AHHH"! Someone screamed. Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around seeing people running away from the Quidditch Field and towards the Forbidden Forest. Students everywhere were looking up at the sky as well as screaming and running. "LOOK! IN THE SKY"! Someone else screamed. "Oh my gosh! Look"! Hermione said pointing to the sky. The stars that formed the pictures in the sky now formed three words. Voldemort Is Back. 


	12. Chapter 12, The Attack

Chapter 12 The Attack  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do"? Ron said. Ron was now all pale and clammy. Hermione seemed quite calm though; she seems to be taking this quite well. "Let's go to the Forbidden Forest", Hermione suggested. "Why? Y-You-Know-Who might be in there"! Ron shouted over from all the screaming. "If Voldemort is there, people won't be stupid enough to go there"! Harry said. "Harry, Hermione, Ron"! The three turned around seeing Professor McGonagall. She motioned them over to her. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked over unsure. "What's happening Professor McGonagall"? Hermione asked. "No time to explain. The best thing to do right now is to keep everyone safe, especially Harry", Professor McGonagall explained. She started to walk towards the Forbidden Forest, but ended up in a bit of a run. The four of them finally got safely in the forest. "What now Professor"? Ron asked. "Keep your voices down", Professor McGonagall said sternly while looking for a place to hide. "You three will have to hide! Professor Dumbledore and I aren't taking any chances. You have your wands don't you? (The three nodded). Good, if you need anything, send red sparks in the sky and I'll come right over. I have to help Professor Flitwick gather some of the students up". "But Professor, what's happening"? Hermione asked. "Is Voldemort here"? Harry asked. "We're not sure, just hide and don't talk. Make sure you're on a look-out"! Professor McGonagall instructed. She hurried away into the thick trees and soon, she disappeared. "What do you thinks happening"? Ron asked curiously. "Didn't you see what was in the sky"? Hermione whispered. "Yeah I saw what was in the sky. Voldemort is back.", Ron shivered. The three heard a rustling in the bushes behind them, and they turned around. Scared, they slowly took out their wands. "Lumos", Hermione said. Her wand lit up. The three slowly walked towards the sound with Hermione in the lead. There was nothing, except trees, and bushes. Nothing was there. "There's nothing-" Ron started but got cut off. "G-G-Guys"? Ron said, his voice shaking. "What"? Hermione said impatiently. She was still looking if there was someone there. "T-turn around.and y-you'll s-s-s-see", Ron stuttered. Hermione turned around and Harry could hear her gasp. Should Harry turn around? Or maybe he should run while he still had the chance. He finally decides to turn around. A body at least 10 foot tall was standing right in front of them. "AHHH"! The three screamed. They started to make a run deeper into the woods. But something grabbed them around the waist. "Stop! It's okay! Don't be afraid"! A deep voice reassured them. They turned around seeing a rather huge centaur. "W-who're you? Your not going to eat us are you"? Ron whimpered. "Of course not! I've been sent here to protect you three. Why would I eat you? By the way, my name is Cern", Cern explained. "Why are you here to protect us"? Hermione asked. "I was sent here by Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. Professor McGonagall told me where you guys were"? Cern said. "You scared me to death"! Ron exclaimed. "Scare you to death? You're a funny guy"! Cern chuckled while patting Ron's back. "Do you know what's happening"? Harry finally spoke up. "Well.something horrible happened", Cern said. "But what happened"? Hermione asked. "I'm not sure if I'm suppose to tell you.but I'll tell you anyways. I heard from Dumbledore that You-Know-Who is back. Of course I might have heard wrong", Cern explained. "But what was that thing in the sky"? Harry asked. "I suppose, someone.set it up there. Probably a Death Eater I suppose", Cern said uncertain. "Bu-", Hermione was cut off. Someone screamed close by and then they heard a crash. Cern looked up and ran towards the noise. Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed him. The entered a strange part of the forest, that they have never seen before. It had a rusty sort of smell, and it was darker then ever. Dead trees, and stumps were everywhere. "Watch out, there might be something here", Cern said. "Look"! Ron said suddenly. He ran towards a body lying on the ground behind a stump. The body was covered in scratches, and had red hair. "Oh my gosh, Ginny"! Hermione stared down at the body. "Oh no! Ginny, wake up! Ginny, please wake up! This isn't funny"! Ron said picking Ginny's limp body from the ground. "Ginny wake up! I'm not kidding Ginny"! "Hermione, fire some of those red sparks in the sky"! Harry instructed. Hermione nodded and pointed her wand to the sky. Red sparks shot out from her wand and into the dark sky. The words that were in the sky, was no longer up there. They waited for a few more minutes, and finally, they heard rustling behind them and breathing. Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall came rushing over. Professor McGonagall screamed as soon as she saw Ginny's body. "What happened"? Professor Dumbledore asked looking shocked. "We don't know, we heard someone scream and we followed the noise. It lead us here, and Ginny was just lying here", Hermione said looking at Ginny. With a wave of Professor Dumbledore's wand, stretchers appeared and Dumbledore lifted Ginny's body onto it. "We must hurry to the Hospital Wing", Professor Dumbledore said. It took them quite a while to get to the Hospital Wing. As soon as they got there, Madam Pomfrey came rushing over. "What happened"? Madam Pomfrey asked curiously. "Don't know, we need to make sure she's still alive", Professor Dumbledore said calmly. Madam Pomfrey nodded and picked Ginny's body up and put her onto the nearest bed. "You three will have to wait outside. Minerva, please take them back outside", Professor Dumbledore said. "NO WAY AM I LEAVING! I HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH GINNY, SHE'S MY SISTER"! Ron shouted. "Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore made a decision so we're going to stick with it"! Professor McGonagall said sternly. "No, Ron has a point there. Ginny is his sister, and he should stay with her", Professor Dumbledore said. "What about us"? Hermione asked. "You can stay too", Professor Dumbledore smiled. Madam Pomfrey came back with a bottle of purple liquid and a spoon. She poured some on the spoon, and fed it to Ginny. Soon, her eyes fluttered open. "Ginny"! Ron said. Ron hugged her. "R-Ron! T-there was s-s-something! Oh Ron it was horrible"! Ginny sobbed. Tears formed as Ginny wiped them away. "What was there Ginny? Can you tell us"? Professor Dumbledore said softly. "I don't know what w-was there. I-I saw r-r-red e-eyes. And a black body", Ginny continued sobbing. "Ginny it's okay. What did that thing do to you"? Professor Dumbledore asked again. "H-he said a spell, and knocked over one of the trees. The tree almost fell on top of me, but I ran away just in time. He s-said another spell and then, I f-fainted or something", Ginny said as new tears formed. "It's alright Ginny, just get some sleep. And if you remember something else, don't be afraid to tell me", Professor Dumbledore said. "Poppy, make sure she rests". "Yes Professor Dumbledore", Madam Pomfrey said. Professor Dumbledore stood up and left, with Professor Snape right behind him talking quietly to him. Professor Dumbledore nodded in response and they moved away. "Okay you three, let's get back outside", Professor McGonagall said. "What about Ginny"? Ron asked. "She'll be right here. She's going to sleep, you can see her tomorrow". "But can't I stay here with her"? Ron pleaded. "I'm afraid not, she needs her rest and so do you"! Ron nodded and the three followed Professor McGonagall outside. They returned back to the lake, and instead of sleeping bags, there were now four cabins. Everyone was standing outside of each one looking curiously at the cabins then at Professor Dumbledore. Harry could see Cho Chang looking nervous and awfully pale. Her friends were talking to her, trying to reassure her about something. "Tonight, you all will be sleeping in these cabins. It's completely safe so don't worry. Every Professor will be guarding every entrance to the cabins. Each cabin is for each house. Gryffindor's cabin is the one with a picture of the lion; Ravenclaw's cabin is the one with the bird; Slytherin's is the snake; and Hufflepuff's is the badger. If you notice anything wrong, come immediately to one of the Professor's. Goodnight to you all", Professor Dumbledore explained. Harry, Hermione and Ron found their cabins and walked inside. The cabins were rather comfy. There was a fireplace, a red rug, two couches, and 4 chairs. On the left side of the room there were four rooms for the girls. And on the right side of the room there were four rooms for the boys. The three said goodnight to each other, and went their separate ways. "I wonder who attacked Ginny", Ron said in the middle of changing. "Same", Harry said. "Guys, did you see what happened? Boy, that scared me"! Seamus exclaimed while walking into the room with Dean and Neville. "Scariest moment in my life", Dean added. "Same", Neville said breathless. They talked some more and finally, they all went to bed. There were bunk beds, and a single bed. Neville slept in the single bed while Dean and Seamus shared a bunk and Ron and Harry shared a bunk together. "Ron"? Harry whispered after a few minutes. "Yeah"? "Are you still awake"? "Yeah.why"? "You know what happened today right"? "Yeah, I will never forget what happened today, especially what happened to Ginny"! "Well I'm not taking any more chances. I have to find out more about this Crystal Ball of Fire", Harry decided. "How"? "Well, we can go to the library". "We can't though, remember? We're not allowed to be inside the castle". "Your starting to sound like Hermione! Always cautious about everything, anyways, I'm going to the library somehow. Your either in or out, if you're out, I'll just ask Hermione", Harry whispered. "You know she's not going to agree, and besides, what if someone sees you sneaking in the castle? Like one of those scientist guys"? Ron asked. "They wont, I'm going to take my invisibility cloak". There was a pause. Harry could tell that Ron was thinking about it. "Fine, I'll go, just not tonight. After what happened, I'm too scared to go outside right now. And poor Ginny.I wonder what really happened, and who attacked her. I bet it was Malfoy"! Ron scowled. "Don't jump to conclusions so fast, besides, I don't think Malfoy have the guts to get in so much trouble", Harry pointed out. "Yeah.true. But who did then"? "I don't know.do you think it was Voldemort"? "If it was him, he would have no trouble killing Ginny.", Ron replied back. "I was so worried. Think about what my mum will say as soon as she finds out that I didn't stay with her, and that she got hurt. This is Ginny's second time! First it was that Tom Riddle, and now this? She deserves a better brother". "Don't say that, besides, think about Fred and George. They should have looked out for her too. And you didn't know where Ginny was", Harry reassured Ron. "Yeah.well I'm going to sleep. I'm tired. Night Harry", Ron said. "Night Ron", Harry whispered. Harry looked up at the ceiling (he's sleeping on the top bunk) thinking about what happened today. Hermione was right, something bad did happen today. He was too tired to think.he'll just have to find out more tomorrow. He could ask Dumbledore.and Sirius! Harry haven't thought about Sirius for a long time. Okay, it's settled then, tomorrow morning, I'm sending an owl to Sirius telling him everything that has happened today. But then I don't want him to worry about me.but I should tell him anyways, Harry finally decided. 


	13. Chapter 13, Caught By Hermione

Chapter 13 Caught By Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry woke up on a dull grey morning again. It was November, and the leaves from the trees slowly left the branches and fell onto the ground. The weather changed and the lake turned into ice. If there's one thing Harry wants to change, is the time. If Harry could have more time, he could learn more about the Crystal. As in what Hermione would usually say "so many things to do, but so little time"! Harry agrees with Hermione. "Oy, Harry! Come have your breakfast"! Ron shouted from the common room. Harry was standing beside the lake looking down at the water. He starts making his way back to his cabin, only stopping when he saw Cho Chang walking towards the other side of the lake with a couple of her friends. "Where were you Harry"? Ron asked while getting up from the couch. "Just outside, it's really cold"! Harry exclaimed while sitting on one of the puffy chairs. Soon, a couple of 4th year Gryffindors woke up and left the cabin, followed by two 2nd years, and a 1st year. Harry and Ron started eating their breakfast (scrambled eggs, sausages, buttered toast, and milk). Hermione finally woke up and came out in her pyjamas looking very sleepy. "Guys, I stayed up all night and I found some stuff about the Crystal Ball of Fire"! Hermione exclaimed as soon as she saw Harry and Ron. She quickly went back into her room and came back with a huge book clutched in her hand. She shoved Ron over and sat beside Harry. "Okay, look here"! Hermione said pointing at the page.  
  
The Crystal Ball of Fire is an unknown substance. Many scientists have been studying about this crystal ever since 1898. John Orman was the first to discover the Crystals existence. Although he knows about the Crystal's existence, he has not succeeded in finding it. There is an old riddle that says.One with a true heart, finds it. One without, loses it. Even with this riddle, the scientists could not find the crystal. There is little data dated, and hardly anyone knows about this.  
  
"What does it mean by, one with a true heart, finds it. One without, loses it"? Ron asked. "I have no idea", Hermione said looking stunned. "There isn't a riddle I haven't cracked yet.well maybe that one about that old witch with the plumbing, but this is different"! "Hermione, the one with the old witch plumbing, is the one Fred and George made up. There is no answer to it, they just wanted to watch you struggle, which you did for 3 months", Ron sniggered. "It was 2 months! And so what if I had trouble trying to figure it out? You will too if you didn't know someone tricked you"! "What are you two muttering about"? Seamus asked walking out from the boy's room. "Nothing, we're just talking.about what happened on Halloween", Ron lied. Seamus rubbed his eyes and went back into his room. When Harry, Ron and Hermione heard the sound of Seamus's door closing, they decided to talk about this outside. Where no one can interrupt. They silently walked out from the cabin, there, Harry could see Cho sitting on a rock talking to her friends quietly. "You know what you guys? I'll be right back, you guys can talk for a bit", Harry winked at Ron. Ron blushed but walked off with Hermione. There, Harry quickly slipped into the Forbidden Forest; he jumped over tree stumps, and bushes. He decided to eavesdrop on Cho, even though he knew it wasn't a very good idea, he did it anyways. Finally, he reached his destination, and hid behind a row of bushes with a type of unusual purple berries. There, he could see Cho and her friends clearly, while peeking through a small hole from one of the bushes. "Cho! Stop it, you know he's gone"! Harry heard one of her friends say. "But Christie, you know I loved him. Even though he's gone, I still can't forget about him. I miss him so much", Cho said almost whispering. What Harry heard made him squirm a bit. So Cho did love Cedric. "I know you love him, but he's gone. You have to forget about him, you can't sulk forever. Sulking won't bring him back, and there are tones of other boys"! Christie exclaimed. "Don't you get it? I don't want to forget about Cedric! Even though he's gone I'll always remember him, and I wont ever look at other boys"! Cho snapped. I wont ever look at other boys, those words hurt Harry. Right then and there, Harry knew he would never get a chance with Cho. His mind wants him to go, but his legs wont. Part of him is hurt and wants to walk away, but the other part wants him to stay and listen to Cho's conversation with her friends. "Cho.come on, you've been crying yourself to sleep for two weeks now, and you've completely stopped eating. You got to stop this nonsense Cho. Look, we know you loved Cedri-" "And I still do love Cedric"! "We know! Now listen, can't you just give it a rest? You know he's not coming back no matter what you do. You're almost as skinny as Madam Hooch's broomstick! Cedric wouldn't want you to stop eating because of him, I'm sure of it". Cho's other friend said. "Fine.but I want to show you something, do not speak of this to anyone else", Cho said. She dug through her cloak and brought out a locket. "Cedric gave me this locket for my birthday last year. See look (Cho opened the locket and her friends crowded around her to take a look at what's inside). He even added a picture of himself, and I. And at the back he even carved Cedric and Cho Chang Forever. He's so sweet", Cho sighed. "Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful"! Harry could hear Cho's other friend exclaim. "Cho, Professor Dumbledore is about to make an announcement, please proceed towards the Quidditch Field", Professor McGonagall said suddenly appearing behind Cho. "Yes Professor McGonagall", Cho muttered. She quickly stuffed her locket in her cloak, but it fell onto the ground. Harry noticed and he now has the sudden urge to burst out behind the bushes and grab the locket and make a run for it. But that was stupid! He waited until Professor McGonagall, Cho and her friends left, and then slowly he got up from behind the bushes. He walked towards the locket looking around him, making sure no one was watching. Thankfully, no one was paying attention. He picked the locket up as if it was a fragile china doll. The front had a picture of a dove carved, with strange letterings around the border. Looking around him again, he quickly stuffed the locket in his cloak, making sure it was safely kept there. He then made his way towards the Quidditch Field. By the time he got there, all the students were there already, looking cautiously around as if something was going to jump out from the Forbidden Forest and attack them. Hermione and Ron were standing together talking quietly. "What are you guys doing"? Harry asked walking towards them. "N-nothing", Hermione blushed. "Absolutely n-n-nothing", Ron said. "What makes you think we're doing something"? "Erm.nothing, I was just wondering", Harry said giving Ron a strange look. Ron shrugged, as Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "As you all are aware, there was an attack last night. You can all breathe a bit calmly now, since I've talked to Hagrid. He now has the centaurs guarding every entrance to Hogwarts. So further more, we are safe. But if something happens come immediately to Professor McGonagall or I. Now, one more notice for you, do not go inside the castle, the scientists are still working and their half way done. I should say they'll be done by January", Dumbledore explained. "So, students are not allowed to be inside the castle while the scientists are at work. That is all". Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked away but Hermione stopped midway. "Guys, I had the strangest feeling that you guys are going to go somewhere at night", Hermione said looking scared. "What? That's stupid"! Ron exclaimed. "Why would we go anywhere else except our cabins? Besides, with what happened on Halloween, I don't think I can ever go out anywhere at night again". "Well.it was just a feeling", Hermione muttered. The rest of the day didn't go so well, Hermione kept on asking whether they were going anywhere at night. They both were furious at eachother by the end of the day. Dinner was brought to them by house-elves again, and Hermione refused to sit anywhere near Ron, and Ron refused to be in the same atmosphere as Hermione. So they both ate in their rooms. "This is stupid, fighting over on what Hermione thinks"? Harry finally spoke up. "I don't care what she thinks! Her and her stupid mind"! Ron snapped. They finished their dinner and the house elves came back and cleared their plates. Finally, it was time to go to bed, and Harry and Ron sat on the couch in front of the fire, waiting for people to go to bed. Fred and George were the only ones left, they were playing a game of Wizard Chess while Harry and Ron watched. Fred and George finally gave up and went off to bed. "So, why did you tell me to not go to sleep? I'm so tired"! Ron mumbled, his eyes half way closed. "Remember yesterday night? You said you would go to the library with me"! Harry reminded Ron. "But I'm so tired"! "You promised"! "I'm tired"! "Fine, I'll ask Hermione then", Harry said while getting up. "NO I'LL GO"! Ron practically screamed out. The two got Harry's invisibility cloak and covered themselves with it. They silently slipped out again and walked out of the cabin. The air was cold and breezy; they could see Professor Flitwick and McGonagall talking on either side of the Gryffindor cabin. As quietly and quickly as possible, Harry and Ron hurried off towards the castle. As they closed the front doors to the castle, they noticed that the castle was a disaster. There were cardboard, wood, dust, woodchips and nails on the floor. They made their way carefully across the hall and turned left then right, and finally they stood in front of the library. They opened the door cautiously, hoping none of the scientists were inside, thankfully they weren't. The library was much more of a disaster then the hallways. Books were lying on the floor, some were stacked on top of the tables, and others were put in boxes. "Whoa.it looks as if this place has been struck by an earthquake", Ron said looking at all the books. "How are we supposed to find what we need now"? "Well, we can start from the restricted section, if there's nothing there, we'll just have to go through this mess and see what we can find", Harry instructed. They carefully made their way towards the restricted section, stumbling over books on their way. They started looking for books, after half an hour, they finally found a greyish book lying on top of a bookshelf. "Let's take this", Ron said. "This really smells", Ron said examining the book carefully. "You think someone stuck a stink bomb in here or something"? "It's just old I guess", Harry shrugged. They started to make their way back, closing the library door quietly behind them. "The work.my work, running out of time"! "What was that"? Harry said stopping. "There's someone here"! Ron panicked. A small bald man stumbled across the room, repeating the word "late and time over and over again". "Who's that"? Ron asked. "Shh, be quiet, let's follow him"! Harry whispered. The man kept on muttering to himself. Ron accidentally stubbed his toe on a hammer that has been left on the floor. He swore loudly, and that made the man stop. "Who's there"? He stammered looking around. He quickly took out his wand and muttered "lumos". The tip of his wand lit up and he swung his wand around looking frantically around. He finally gave up, and put his wand away. With a swing of his cloak, he turned left. Harry and Ron quickly continued following him but as soon as they turned, they could not find him anywhere. "Weird, I swear I saw him turn this way.where do you think he went"? Ron said. "Let's go, that guy is really weird", Harry shrugged. It only took them 5 minutes to get out of the castle and 2 minutes to get back inside their cabin. They took off the invisibility cloak as soon as they got inside. It was dark, but someone turned on the lights. "I KNEW you guys were going to go somewhere tonight"! The person snapped. "What"? Ron stammered as soon as he saw the person, hiding the book behind him and Harry. "H-Hermione"? "Yes, it's me! Where did you guys go? Do you KNOW how dangerous it is outside, especially after dark? What if Voldemort or someone was waiting out right now, with their wands out, ready to cast a spell on you"? Hermione snapped again. "Why would Voldemort be waiting for us? Besides, we had the invisibility cloak, so no one could see us"! Ron snapped back. "You never know, he might have the ability to see through invisibility cloaks"! Hermione snapped again. "I'm not going to waste another minute on you and your rubbish"! With that, Hermione stomped back into her room, and slammed the door. "She's seriously got a problem", Ron muttered darkly and made his way to his room. Harry followed. Boy it has been a day, with Hermione, Ron, and the Crystal, the locket.the locket! Harry fumbled through his cloak found Cho's locket still in his pocket. He smiled to himself as he opened the locket and saw Cho's picture. She was standing beside Cedric, with Cedric's arms around her shoulders. She had a big grin on her face, and Cedric had a smile that girl's would die for. "I'll get Cho to like me", Harry whispered. "Someday.somehow". 


	14. Chapter 14, Tim Becker

Chapter 14  
  
Tim Becker  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione ignored Ron and Harry for the next two days, and only spoke to them when she needed them to pass the jar of marmalade during breakfast one day. The weather kept on changing, but one particular morning, Harry woke up on a snow day. Ron, and Harry quickly put on their cloaks and dashed outside, finding almost everyone awake playing in the snow. Everyone forgot about the attack on Halloween; they were now playing joyfully in the snow. Having snowball fights, making snowmen, and snow angels. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Professor Dumbledore couldn't resist and came out of the teacher's cabin to play in the snow; everyone except Hermione. Neither Harry nor Ron has seen Hermione for the past 4 days. "What do you think she's up to"? Harry suddenly asked at dinner that day. "I don't know, and I don't care"! Ron snapped. Ron seemed to snap at anyone who mentions Hermione. He was in a pretty bad mood with her. Finally, the last day of the month, November. Hermione finally showed herself near the lake scribbling down some stuff in a notebook. Harry and Ron finally decided to talk to her. "What do you want"? Hermione asked curiously without looking up from her notebook. "Nothing, just wondering what your up to", Harry asked nervously. Hermione finally looked up and glanced at Harry and Ron and broke into a smile. "Listen guys, I'm so sorry about.you know.", Hermione stammered. "It's alright, we want to apologize too", Harry smiled. "I'm sorry that I've been really nosy lately", Hermione finally finished. Ron nodded and smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled back.  
  
"Harry, can you pass the mashed potatoes? I'm starving"! Ron exclaimed. It was dinnertime, and they were having dinner in their cabins. Plates full of food appeared in front of the common room. Harry passed the mashed potatoes to Ron. As he did, Ginny walked into the room and sat down beside Hermione. "Hey guys", Ginny said cheerfully, but blushed when she said "hi" to Harry separately. Harry grinned at Ginny, which made her blush even harder. She then excused herself and left. Later on, when everyone was in the middle of desert, Professor McGonagall opened the door and stepped in. "Silence"! Professor McGonagall yelled over all the chattering. "I would like to introduce you all to one of the scientists that have been working up at the castle. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Becker"! The same small bald man Harry and Ron saw last night stepped out from behind Professor McGonagall. He was a head shorter then Professor McGonagall, and was wearing a blue suit with an orange tie. The thick brown glasses he was wearing covered his small blue eyes. At the sight of him, made Ron drop his fork. Harry took a quick glance at Ron and saw that his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were huge. Harry was the same too, but Hermione wasn't. Hermione didn't know whom Harry and Ron saw last night, if she did, she wouldn't be gazing dreamily at Mr. Becker. "Hello kids! As you know my name is Mr. Becker, but you all can call me Tim. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate and ask me. You all should know by now that you all will have your castle back after winter vacations"? Tim said merrily as many kids nodded their heads. "Great! Great! Well hope your enjoying yourselves out here"! As soon as Professor McGonagall and Tim left, the room filled up with chattering and whispers. "Who was that"? "Kind of weird looking if you ask me". "Did you see his suit"? "Yeah, it was weird"! "Oh my gosh! He's a scientist"! Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "Do you think he knows anything about the Crystal Ball of Fire he might tell us? I mean, of course he knows about the Crystal, but do you think he'll be nice enough to tell us any information? I sure hope so, he looks nice". "Isn't that the guy we saw yesterday Harry"? Ron whispered while Hermione kept on going on and on, on how nice Tim looked. "Yeah, he was that mad guy talking to himself wasn't he"? Harry said. "What are you two whispering about? We got to go ask Tim about the Crystal, I have a feeling that he'll tell us anything we need to know"! Hermione continued. "But then.I don't think we're allowed to go out this late". "Hermione, it's only 7:00. I'm sure McGonagall wont mind", Ron said while checking Harry's watch. "Do you guys want to go then"? Hermione asked. "Yeah sure why not. Oh, I forgot! While we're at it, I need to send a letter to Sirius, telling him what happened", Harry whispered to Ron. "How could I forget something as important as this"? "Oh just get writing, and Hermione and I will wait for you here", Ron said. "Oh no I can't stay out HERE, I got to go get ready! Fix my hair, maybe put a bit of make-up on, but my parents wont allow me to put any make-up. But their not here so this is my chance to put some on, oh this is so exciting"! With that, Hermione dashed off into her room. Ron shrugged and followed Harry to their room. Harry sat down on his bed with Ron beside him. He got out a piece of parchment, inkbottle, and a quill and started thinking. "How should I tell him"? Harry asked. "Well start by telling him what happened on Halloween", Ron suggested. Harry nodded, dipped his quill into the inkbottle and started to write. After a few minutes, he finally finished his letter. "Okay, how about this", Harry asked as he put his leftover parchment back in his trunk. He left his quill and inkbottle on the small table beside his bed, just in case if he might need it some other time.  
  
Dear Sirius, Sorry it took me so long to tell you this. I'm not sure whether Dumbledore have already told you, but I'm going to tell you anyways. On Halloween night, someone had the words "Voldemort is Back" set up on the sky. No one knows who did this. It was a disaster! Everyone was panicking and rushing towards the Forbidden Forest, and Ron's sister, Ginny, was attacked. Dumbledore tried to ask her who and what she saw, but all she could manage was cry and said there was a pair of red eyes. Do you think its Voldemort? And just last night, Ron and I sneaked into the castle to get a book from the library on the Crystal Ball of Fire. I know! We shouldn't have, we could have gotten attacked, or something bad might have happened. But we came back into our cabins untouched. But on our way back, we saw this guy. He was a short bald man, and just today we found out his name was Tim Becker. He was a scientist and he's working in the castle with the other scientists. It was so weird, since today he seemed perfectly normal and was very cheerful indeed, but yesterday night when Ron and I saw him, we thought he has gone mad or something! He kept on saying he was late for something, and there was no time left. It was really weird. Well, hope your well!  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Say Hi to Buckbeak for me.  
  
"What do you think"? Harry asked after Ron finished reading. "Perfect"! Ron grinned. Hermione came rushing into the boy's room, her face covered in make up. She had pink eye shadow on, lots of blush, lots sparkly lip-gloss applied on her lips, and she had time to sleek her hair down and had it put into a ponytail. "Took me a long time, but now I'm done"! Hermione said while sitting beside Ron, who was looking amazed at Hermione. "H-H-Hermione"! Ron said surprised. "Y-You looking d-different". "Well of course, I put make-up on. Do you think I put on too much? I don't want to make it look like I'm trying to impress Mr. Becker". "You should do this everyday", Ron said still very surprised. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron then turned to Harry. "What's that"? Hermione asked pointing to the letter Harry wrote. Not wanting to tell Hermione that he and Ron seen Tim already, Harry put it in his pocket, and quickly thought of an excuse. "Essay due last year, I forgot to hand it in to Professor McGonagall", Harry lied. Hermione looked quite shocked but didn't lecture Harry on how important it is to hand your homework in on time. "Well, we better get going then"! Hermione chirped. "Let me get my invisibility cloak first, you know, just in case if we need it", Harry lied. In fact, he was going to use the cloak to get up to the owlery. Harry quickly ran into his room to get the cloak, then the three left the cabin. "Boy, it sure gets dark fast", Ron shivered. "Your not scared of the dark too are you"? Hermione sighed. "Course not"! Ron muttered. Hermione shrugged and the three continued to walk. They only needed to walk about 3 minutes, for Tim was talking to Professor Snape quietly beside the lake. The two seemed to be arguing. "Guys, get behind that bush over there"! Harry instructed. The three quickly crept behind the bush and listened closely to Snape's conversation with Tim. "Did you find the Crystal yet, Tim"? Snape asked curiously. "No, I think it'll take us a while to find the Crystal. It's a very complicated theory", Tim muttered. "Well, you better find it soon, your master's waiting", Snape said slyly. Harry could see Tim was glaring at Snape. "What.master"? Tim said curiously. "You know, your beloved master. You should know, boy, would he get mad as soon as he finds out that his faithful pal servant forgot about him. Maybe you should bring a picture of him along with you wherever you go, maybe that way you'll remember him", Snape continued. With a swish of Snape's cloak, he walked away leaving Tim looking confused. This was the chance where Harry, Ron and Hermione could question Tim without anyone around. As silently as possible, they got up and walked towards Tim. "Hello Tim", Hermione chirped. That made Tim jump. He wasn't excepting someone to come talk to him. "Well, what's your name young lady"? Tim said smiling. "My name is Hermione Granger", Hermione said in one of her snotty voices. Harry and Ron sniggered. They remember the first time they met Hermione on the train. She had the exact same snotty voice on. "Hermione, that's a very interesting name. Quite lovely may I add"? Tim chuckled, which made Hermione blush, and Ron flush red with anger. "And who are these two young men? Aren't you a bit too young to have two boyfriends at the exact same time"? Tim joked which Hermione gave a quick fake laugh. "That's Ron and Harry", Hermione explained. "Harry? Harry Potter"? Tim asked. Harry could feel Tim's eyes looking at his forehead. Why does people always have to look at the forehead? Harry thought. "Err.yes I am", Harry said. "Interesting! Well, now what brings you three here"? Tim asked taking his eyes off of Harry. "We were wondering if you could tell us anything about the Crystal Ball of Fire", Hermione said sweetly. "Hmm.well you should know by now that the Crystal can bring the dead back to life", Tim said, while the three nodded. "How about that the Crystal can only be used once. And only once. As soon as it's been used, the Crystal will no longer contain the magic in bringing the dead back to life". "That we didn't know.is there anything else", Ron asked. "Hmm.well, there's really nothing else, there's little data dated on this substance. But if I find out anything else, you three will be the first I come to", Tim smiled. "Well now, I got to run, there's so much things to do. See you"! With that, Tim walked away. "Too bad it can only be used once huh"? Ron spoke up. "Listen you guys, I have to go give this let-err.essay to Professor McGonagall, she's expecting this. See you guys later"! Harry said. He waited until Hermione and Ron walked away then he quickly put on his invisibility cloak, and started off towards the owlery. It didn't take him long to get there, and didn't take him too long to find Hedwig, for she was the only snowy owl in the owlery. He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched her fly off into the dark blue sky. The stars were shining at him, as if they were winking. If only Harry knew more about the Crystal ball of Fire. 


	15. Chapter 15, The Key

Chapter 15 The Key  
  
  
  
Harry was in this weird room again.the white room. Why was he here? Still, he could not find the answer. Even though he knew he been to this place before, he can't remember what it was called, and where it was. He remembered everything being white, but then, in the middle of the room stood a person. The person had his back to Harry. Harry cautiously walked up to him, too scared to do anything but give a weak tap on his shoulder. He quickly took a step back, before the person turned around. It was Lord Voldemort. Harry's scar burnt with pain all of a sudden. He was now on his knees clutching his scar. Voldemort was going to kill him, he's going to die, there's no one here to save him. But then, there was a voice. "I'm coming A'rry", the voice said. Harry turned around seeing a unicorn standing behind him. A beautiful unicorn, with sparkling blue eyes. As Harry looked into the unicorn's eyes, Harry felt stronger. Just like when Fawkes was around him. The unicorn jumped over Harry and charged at Voldemort. There was a blinding green flash, and 15-year-old Harry found himself back at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry woke up, finding himself back in the Gryffindor's cabin. A pair of blue eyes was staring back down at him. "Ahh"! Harry screamed, as he sat up. "A'rry! What's wrong"? Harry nervously put on his glasses, and found Fleur Delacour sitting beside him, with Hermione and Ron on the other side. "You okay"? Ron looked at Harry. Harry nodded. Then, it hit him. The dream he just had, was the dream he had when he was at Private Drive. The white room.but, Voldemort and a unicorn was there. The unicorn looked awfully like Fleur though. "Are you sure"? Hermione added. "Yeah.it was just a nightmare", Harry explained. "Professor Delacour! What are you doing here"? "Hermione asked me to come over, she said she wanted to azk me something". Professor Delacour smiled at Hermione, while Hermione quickly dug through a bag she brought along. She pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill. "I need to ask you some questions. First question, do you know anything about the Crystal Ball of Fire? Or do you even know what it is"? "Well of course I know about ze Cryztal Ball of Fire. Everybody knew about ze Cryztal back at Beauxbatons", Professor Delacour said quite surprised. "We a've studied about ze Cryztal ever since we've were fir't yearz. But I can't remember anything about ze Cryztal". Hermione said a plain "oh", and put away all her stuff, muttering a "thanks anyway" before leaving. "Well, I better get going, see you Ron, A'rry", Professor Delacour smiled. She left the boy's room, and no soon later, they could hear her leaving the cabin. Hermione came back in, plopping down on Harry's bed. "That was no use.she studied about the Crystal ever since she was a first year, so why couldn't she remember at least what the Crystal is? Bad memory I would say", Hermione muttered darkly. "Harry.the book", Ron whispered. Harry suddenly remembers! The book Ron and him took out of the library. It was left at the bottom of Ron's trunk, buried under Ron's very small pyjamas. Ron quickly went to his trunk and dug out the book, and put it on Harry's bed. Hermione's eyes went wide, and her mouth hanging down with shock. "Where'd you get that"? "Oh this old book? Well." "It belonged to Ron's great grandmother", Harry helped out, giving Ron a wink. "Well, good. Does it say anything about the Crystal"? Hermione said looking down at the old book. "We think it does", Harry said. "Well, let's start reading"! Hermione said excitedly. They turned to the front page; it says "Book of Legends and Myths". They kept on looking, until they stopped at page 637.  
  
The Crystal Ball of Fire is a clear glass ball, with "sparks" flying around inside. Scientists believe that the "sparks" are spirits that are trapped inside. There is a legend that says, "Once evil touches it, he or she will turn to stone". And "When good touches it, the person will get his or her wish, and a beautiful unicorn will guard and protect that person forever.  
  
"That's all"? Ron looked up from the reading. Hermione muttered something and turned the page. "Yeah.that's it. But now we know that the Crystal is actually a clear glass ball with spirits inside. We also know that a unicorn will guard and protect that person forever", Hermione pointed out. "We went through all of that to get this"? Ron whispered to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and closed the book up. They heard a knock on the door, and Ron got up to get it. It was Cho, standing behind two of her friends. Harry recognized the first one, it was Christie, but he didn't know the other. The other girl had long dark brown curly hair; she had a sour expression on her face as she looked around the boy's room. Christie on the other hand, was looking very anxious. "Have any of you seen a locket"? Christie asked. Cho sniffed and blew her nose behind them. "Locket"? Ron asked. "No.but if we find it, we'll give it to you", Hermione said. "Oh no, it's not mine. It's Cho's. Oh well, thanks anyway, bye", Christie waved goodbye to them before leaving with Cho and the other girl. "What locket? Do you guys know"? Ron asked as soon as they left. Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry. Harry didn't know whether to tell the truth or not, he didn't want to return the locket to Cho just yet. He wanted to look at it more closely. Harry had a strange feeling about the locket, like it was hiding something.  
  
A week have passed, and the air was getting chillier. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in the common room of the cabin, all shivering because of the coldness. "Oh god it's cold"! Hermione exclaimed. "Don't have to tell us twice, we're freezing. Don't you think they should at least put on the fire or something"? Ron asked getting mad. "Can't.no wood, and Hagrid doesn't want the trees to be cut down until Christmas", Harry shivered. "I'm going to bed, maybe that'll warm me up", Ron mumbled as he made his way back to the boy's room. "I'm going to take a hot shower, but there was a line ever since morning"! Hermione sighed. Hermione got up and walked towards the girl's washroom, leaving Harry still shivering in the common room. Harry put his hands in his pockets to keep his hands warm, just as he put it in; he felt something smooth in his pockets. He took it out and there in his palm was Cho's locket. He had forgotten where he put the locket for a while. He looked at the front cover of the locket, and saw a picture of two doves cuddling together. He turned it over and saw the back cover with the words Cedric and Cho Chang Forever. So what if Harry wasn't as sweet as Cedric, or as good looking at him? Harry would give anything to be with Cho, even if it was just for a day. Seeing the words carved onto the locket made Harry hate the fact that Cedric died and left Cho alone by herself. He started trying to see if he could scratch out the name, minutes went by and he did not succeed. He gave one last hard scratch and the back cover broke off, sending small pieces of metal everywhere. Harry jumped out of the seat he was sitting in and starred at the small pieces around him. He bent down and picked up all the pieces, and noticed there was an extra piece. It looked like.a key! What was this key? He noticed that there were strange carvings on the back of the key. (If you want to see the carvings, email me at jess_christina@hotmail.com). Hermione and Ron both stepped into the common room at the same time. "Harry, what are you doing? What's that in your hand"? Hermione asked curiously. "N-nothing"! But it was too late, Ron already grabbed it out of his hands from behind, and both him and Hermione are looking at it. "Isn't this.Cho's locket"? Ron asked. "Well.not really, it-fell, I err.", Harry managed to mumble out. "It is! I can't believe you were the one who took it! Why didn't you return it to her today when Cho and her friends came here, how can you do this? Cho looked pretty sad to me, I think she was even crying. Besides, why did you take it anyway? If it's that pretty, you should just go buy your own"! Hermione lectured looking very shocked. Ron on the other hand patted Harry and the back and whispered "Wicked", so that Hermione couldn't hear. But Hermione heard anyway. "Wicked? You think this is wicked? How would you feel if someone took something from you"? Hermione said shrilly. "Well first of all, I have nothing they can take", Ron said blushing a bit. "Well, honestly, that locket might have been a family air loom or something, or it might have costed a fortune", Hermione continued. "Well it doesn't matter now.it's broken", Harry sighed. "What did you do to it"? Ron said impressed. Harry explained to them on how he scratched their names out, but after awhile, it broke. He left out how he felt though; Hermione and Ron didn't need to know even though they are his best friends. "So this key fell out", Harry finally finished. "A key? What do you think it's for"? Hermione asked looking at the key. "It might be cursed.you never know"! "Do you think we should ask Cho, where Cedric got it"? Ron suggested. "Yeah, that's a good idea.", Harry muttered. The three left the Gryffindor cabin and saw Cho standing with Christie and the other girl by the lake whispering. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up to them, and they stopped whispering. Christie looking curiously at them, the other girl with the same sour expression looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and Cho was quickly wiping away her tears. "Err.Cho, do you know where Cedric got the locket"? Harry asked nervously. "What? How do you know that Cedric gave it to me"? Cho asked curiously. "We don't, we just thought it might have been Cedric who gave it to you. Other wise, you wouldn't look so worried.and sad", Hermione lied. "Oh.well I don't know where Cedric got it, but I know for sure he got it at Knockturn Alley or something", Cho said sadly. "Okay, thanks", Hermione thanked her before rushing off with Harry and Ron. "We're not allowed to go to Knockturn Alley"! Ron exclaimed as the three walked back into the Gryffindor cabin. "We're not allowed to go.but we can without being seen", Hermione said. Ron and Harry stopped dead in their tracks. Did they hear what they just thought they heard? Hermione actually wanting to go to a place where no kids are allowed to be in? "Hermione, you've got to be kidding"! Ron said amazed. "No I'm not, as a matter of fact, I know a potion that can make us invisible for 24 hours. We can use it to go to Knockturn Alley without being seen", Hermione explained. "But.how are we suppose to stay together"? Harry asked. "We can, you see, once the person drinks the potion, they can see anything! Including other invisible people. They can also walk through people", Hermione explained. "So.you mean.we can actually walk through things? Wicked! I want to walk through Snape"! Ron said excitedly. "Not so fast.some people can sense that there is a invisible person present around them.so we better not risk it and go through anyone we see", Hermione warned them. "How are we going to get the ingredients? We can't go into the castle, and the teachers must have moved all their stuff", Harry pointed out. "We don't have to go inside the castle, Dumbledore told me last week that we're going to be going to Hogsmeade this week. I know for a fact that there is a brand new store opened there, especially for potion ingredients", Hermione said proudly. "How do you know"? Ron asked curiously. "I just know, well anyway, we can get stuff from there"! "Are we allowed to though"? Harry asked. "Of course"! Hermione said smiling. "So it's settled then! Next week, we're getting the potion ingredients"! 


	16. Chapter 16, The Potion and Ivy Ivenstone

Chapter 16 The Potion and Ivy Ivenstone  
  
  
  
The week went by quickly, and finally it was the end of November. Snow filled Hogwart's ground, and the cabins were now more freezing then ever. Hagrid still refused to cut down any trees until Christmas, so every body was very cold, and some are coming down with bad colds (Madam Pomfrey doesn't agree with Hagrid's plan). Harry, Hermione, and Ron lined up outside with the rest of the Gryffindors, waiting to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione carrying an extra large bag for the potion ingredients, Ron carrying another bag just in case if Hermione's bag wont be able to hold any more ingredients, and Harry brought another bag with his Invisibility Cloak stuffed safely inside. Dean and Seamus were fighting over an icicle they found outside the Gryffindor's cabin, and the rest of the school were playing happily in the snow. Even though everyone seems to be having fun, Hermione, Harry nor Ron joined in. They were too busy thinking about the key and the potion. If there's one thing they shouldn't do, is to make it seem so obvious that they need the potion ingredients to brew a potion, for they don't have Potion class anymore. They discussed the plan earlier and decided to sneak into the store when no one is watching (especially Snape). Professor Dumbledore finally arrived with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, the three of them wearing heavy cloaks, and Professor McGonagall; a pair of brown earmuffs that matched her cloak. "Students, as you guys might already know, we're going to Hogsmeade. Now you guys have to know there is no trespassing on other people's territory, any playing games at Hogsmeade, definitely no stealing, and stick in a group or with a partner", Professor McGonagall said sternly to everyone. It didn't take them long to get their, but it seemed forever to Hermione, Ron and Harry, for they were very desperate in getting to Hogsmeade to get the potion ingredients. But in a few minutes, they were standing outside at the new potion ingredients store. As they enter the store, a weird smell greeted their noses. Ron, while pinching his nose looked around, Hermione went straight to the counter and rang a bell that was there, while Harry examined the shop more closely. Everywhere he looked, there were jars and jars of potion ingredients. There was a specific jar that had a thick liquid that reminded Harry or vomit, as soon as he saw that he quickly turned away before he vomited himself. He later came across a jar filled with brown flakes, and another jar full of green jelly-like locusts. Harry walked to the counter where Hermione was, for he couldn't look at anymore of these ingredients. Hermione was busy taking out the big book that Harry and Ron took out of the library. She put it on the counter and flipped to the page where it explains what type of ingredients they needed. Just as she was half way through the list, an old woman in black walked out of the storage room. She had thick eyelashes, and eyes that reminded Harry of Mrs. Figg's cats. Her nose and mouth was hidden behind a shawl she wrapped around her face. "May I help you"? "Err.yes, we're here for some potion ingredients", Hermione said nervously. "And what do you need"? "It says here in the book", Hermione said pointing to the page. The woman took a long time looking at it before making her way towards the storage room again, coming back out with a jar of soft looking fur, and a extra small jar only containing a black small ball. "The fur is rabbit's tail, and the black thing is the Anure's heart", the woman explained pointing at the ingredients as she said it. She left again towards the shelf where Harry saw the jar of vomit, to Harry's surprise she took it. She then made her way across the room and took 5 more jars and came back to the counter. "This one is the Yellow Squash (pointing to the vomit jar), and this one is the Unicorn crushed hair (pointing at a jar containing silvery sand), this one is Troll drool (pointing to a jar filled with clear liquid), brown burnt uppire (a jar filled with flaky brown and black stuff), freshly collected sea water from the north sea (pointing to a jar filled with water), and this one's from a very rare and magical creature, an Orgior's liver (pointing to a jar filled with a gold liver)", she explained. Hermione nodded and muttered to herself, trying to remember everything. "Just to let you know, the Orgior's liver is to put in a potion, at midnight. No sooner or later", she continued. Hermione nodded and muttered to herself again. They paid for the ingredients, and stuffed all of it in Hermione's bag, and stuffed the book in Ron's bag. They left the store without anyone noticing, and went straight to Honeydukes. As they were about to enter, Draco came out with a girl beside him, and Crabbe and Goyle at the back. "Well.it's Potter, Weasley, and Granger", Draco exclaimed. "Go away Malfoy", Ron warned. "Why should he"? The girl beside Draco shot back at Ron. The girl had silver blonde hair, and cold grey eyes that matched Draco. "And who might YOU be"? Hermione glared at her. "I thought you would never ask"! Draco smirked. "This is my cousin, Ivy, Ivy Ivenstone". "Yeah right", Harry said. "If she's your cousin, why wasn't she at the sorting ceremony"? "I wasn't, I just came yesterday. My uncle, Draco's father, sent an owl to Dumbledore telling him I'm coming to Hogwarts. Dumbledore agreed to let me in, so I came this morning. The sorting hat decided that I should be in Slytherin ("Figures", Ron muttered) so here I am, whether you like it or not", Ivy said putting on the same smirk Draco had. Draco, Ivy, Goyle, and Crabbe pushed past Harry, Hermione, and Ron and left without another word. "Great.the last thing we need is another git like Draco", Ron muttered as they entered Honeydukes. They bought their sweets and left the store and went straight to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. "So are we going to make the potion tonight"? Ron asked, breaking the tense moment of silence. "Yeah.the sooner we get this potion brewed, the faster we'll be able to get to Knockturn Alley", Hermione said. "But where are we going to brew it"? Harry asked. "We can't go back into the castle, and we can't brew it outside since there's teachers there, and we can't brew it in our cabin since everyone will get suspicious and ask us what we're doing". Hermione bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Harry's got a point there, we can't do it in the cabins, or outside.so we're going to have to find out someway to get into the castle and see if there's an empty classroom. We can brew the potion there", Hermione said finally. "But we're not allowed to go inside the castle", Ron said. "We can use my Invisibility Cloak", Harry suggested. "Yeah, we can use that. And besides, we'll go at night when everyone's asleep, I bet the scientists should be sleeping then", Hermione said. The three finished their butterbeers and left.  
  
"Everyone's asleep right"? Hermione muttered without looking up from a book she was reading. "I think so", Harry said without looking up from the game of Wizard Chess he was having with Ron. "Alright let's go", Hermione put down her book and went into her room. Harry and Ron cleaned up the leftover chess pieces and waited for Hermione to return. She came back with the book safely put into her bag, and the potion ingredients in another, and a cauldron in her arms. Harry took out his invisibility cloak, and covered himself, Ron, and Hermione with it. They snuck out of the common room and left the cabin without been heard or seen. The three entered the castle, which looked much more messier then Harry and Ron have seen before. "What a mess"! Hermione whispered. They went through every single classroom there was, but could not find an empty one, without wood chips or special instruments the scientists use. "There's only one place left we haven't looked", Hermione said. "Where"? Harry asked. "Moaning Myrtle's washroom", Hermione pointed out. "Oh no! We're not going in there"! Ron exclaimed. "Keep your voice down.yes we are, we have to, there's nowhere else", Hermione whispered. "But Myrtle fancies Harry, she'll probably be sitting right next to him making googly eyes at him", Ron shivered. "Shut up Ron", Harry whispered. "Hermione's right, there's nowhere else, we just have to go there no matter what". It took a while for Harry and Hermione to convince Ron to go, but finally the succeeded and they made their way to Moaning Myrtle's washroom. It looked just the same the last time they saw it in their second year when they made the Polyjuice Potion. Hermione muttered the same spell she used to make a waterproof fire, and settled her cauldron on top of it. "Okay.we'll need a scoop of Yellow Squash first", Hermione said reading out of the book. Ron handed Hermione the jar while Hermione dug out a spoon she brought along with her. She dug a spoonful of Yellow Squash and put it into the cauldron, which sizzled and turned bright orange. Next, they put 5 pieces of rabbit's hair in, then the whole jar of Troll drool. The potion was bright red before they dumped all the unicorn-crushed hair into the potion, which made the potion turn blue. Hermione put a pinch of brown burnt uppire, dumped the Anure's heart into the potion, and put all of the sea water into the cauldron. The potion turned to bright red, and kept sizzling. "Now we got to wait till midnight to put the Orgior's liver in", Hermione, said. "Which is good, because it's midnight in 5, 4, 3", Ron said while watching Harry's watch. "2, 1, NOW"! Hermione unscrewed the jar containing Orgior's liver and quickly dumped it into the cauldron. The potion sizzled even more and soon the sizzling stopped making the potion turn silver. "The potion's done"! Hermione said happily. She dug through her bag and brought out three water bottles. "I'm going to fill you each a bottle of the potion. Take about 5 sips of this. If you realizes the potion is wearing off, drink some more afterwards", Hermione instructed. Harry and Ron nodded as Hermione filled the bottles with the potion. She handed it to them and the three-started packing up the leftover ingredients. Hermione muttered another spell and the fire went out. She put the book back in her bag along with the left over potion ingredients, and carried the cauldron. They cautiously made their way out of Moaning Myrtle's washroom and started walking. "Yes master, I know! Please spare me"! Harry, Hermione, and Ron stopped dead in they're tracks. Harry motioned them to hide behind a statue. They finally got the chance to take a look at who's talking and finds Mr. Becker talking to the wall. "Please! I know, I'm late again, but please"! Mr. Becker muttered again, sounding pleading. "Don't hurt me! Spare me master, I wont ever do it again"! "Weird", Ron whispered. "Let's get going.this is getting really creepy", Harry muttered. They agreed so they silently left the castle thinking about what they just saw. "Who was that"? Ron asked. "I think it was Mr. Becker.but you can't exactly see, we were so far away", Hermione said. Harry nodded in response. "We'll concentrate on that later.right now we got to focus on the potion. When are we going to drink it"? Harry said changing the subject. "Tomorrow afternoon, we can't drink it at night, other wise, the shop might be closed then. But we'll need loads of time to find the store.and we got to be careful, we might run into some weird people or things", Hermione explained as they entered their cabins. "Why be careful? They can't see us"! Ron exclaimed loudly. "I just have a feeling we're going to get caught", Hermione mumbled. 


	17. Chapter 17, Caught In The Act

Chapter 17 Caught In The Act  
  
  
  
The next day, Harry woke up anxious and excited. Half wanting to find the Crystal himself, and half wanting to go to Knockturn Alley as soon as possible. It didn't take a long time for Hermione and Ron wake up. It turns out they both were anxious and excited too. At breakfast, they discussed they're plan, and decided to leave at noon. Hermione, still worrying about the fact they might get caught, finally agreed to the plan. As they sat on the grass, throwing pebbles into the lake, waiting for the right time to leave. House-elves finally popped out of nowhere and served them their lunch. Harry gave Hermione and Ron a nod, signalling them that they should go now. Grabbing two turkey sandwiches each, they quickly ate it and finished their glass of apple juice, and hurried back to their cabins. Getting ready took them quite a while, for they kept on thinking of ideas on what to bring and what not to bring. Hermione kept on running back and forth deciding whether to bring the book or not. Harry and Ron sat in the common room waiting for Hermione as she walked in and out of the girl's room. Finally, she decided to bring the book along, "We might need it"! Hermione said at last. They brought out the water bottles and shoved it into the bag they brought along. Harry, put his wand, the potion, the key and locket, in his bag with no problem at all. Ron had no problem either, as for Hermione; she had some trouble fitting the potion in her bag for there were no more room. Ron finally grabbed the water bottle out of Hermione's hand and shoved it into his bag. The three finally finished and sneaked out of the cabin. Seeing if anyone was around, they carefully made their way towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry had to make a lie that he was going to go see Hagrid, when Professor McGonagall stopped them and asked where they were going. As they arrived safely in the Forbidden Forest, unnoticed, they hid behind an extremely thick tree. Carefully, they all took out their potion and drank 5 sips each. A cold tingling feeling crawled up Harry's spine as he took his final sip. He then could feel himself fade away as he looked at his hand, which was now nothing but air. Hermione and Ron both turned to look at Harry. They nodded to each other and Hermione pulled out her wand. "I was looking through some books I brought along from home, and found a spell that can lead us straight to Knockturn Alley. My guess is that we'll arrive there in about 25 minutes. We're running a bit late on time", Hermione explained as she looked at her own watch. She pointed her wand at the watch she was wearing on her outstretched arm and muttered "Waxon". The watch slowly turned into what looks like a compass but with 5 hands spinning around. One of the hands said, "East", the other three said "North", "South", and "West". The last hand was bright blue. "The bright blue hand is suppose to turn red when we're going the wrong way, and yellow when we go the right way", Hermione continued explaining. The three finally started making their way looking at Hermione's compass once in a while. They soon found themselves at a different part of Hogsmeade they never been to. It was very dark and cold indeed; they looked all around them making sure they don't bump into anyone. It took them a while to figure out that they were in Knockturn Alley, not Hogsmeade. A toothless wizard wearing ragged clothes yelled out "FAKE ROT TEETH, ONLY 5 SICKLES", and that was when Ron realized they were in Knockturn Alley. "Fake teeth. that guy could sure use some", Ron said pointing at the toothless wizard. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laughed as they continued walking down the street. "Are we there yet"? Harry asked. Hermione looked at her compass which now was pointing west. They turned right and found themselves in a darker and damper street. Hermione took out her wand again and muttered "lumos". The tip of her wand lit up as she held it out so they can see where they were going. Even though Harry accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley before, he never remembered any street looking like this one. No living human was walking around there, not even a stray cat. "There, look"! Hermione pointed at the shop at the end of the street. The three started run towards it, excited. They started at the store, which was made out of stone, with lots of weed growing along the side of the road. Harry knew Aunt Petunia would flip as soon if she saw the weed that was growing rather thick. There was a large sign that said "Antiques Galore". Hermione said another spell and her wand lights went out. She pointed her wand at herself and said "Opula Vixion", and she became visible again. She pointed her wand at Harry and Ron and said the same spell again. Harry and Ron both became visible again, and the three walked into the store. A young man who looked about 16 to 19 with sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and some freckles on his nose turned around and looked at them. "Hello.may I help you"? He said. "Yes, we need to ask you a question", Hermione explained while the young man nodded. "We were wondering if you sold a old fashioned locket to a guy named Cedric last year". "Cedric.oh yes, he was a very nice guy", the man said thinking hard. "Well, can you take a look at this locket and what we found inside it"? Hermione said motioning Harry to take out the locket and key. Harry nodded and dug through his bag, and found the locket and key. He settled it on the counter where the man was. "Do you own this store"? Hermione asked looking curiously around. "Oh no, this is my father's store. My father's name is Stuart Brown; he's currently at Hogwarts right now, something about looking for the Crystal. My name is Lance by the way, Lance Brown", Lance explained smiling at Hermione, which made her blush. "Aren't you a bit too young to run this store"? Ron asked looking curiously at him, but to Harry, it was clear Ron was furious about Lance smiling at Hermione. "Well.to tell you the truth, I'm only 18. I finished my education at Beauxbatons. My mother was French, and she thought it was best for me to attend a French school. I didn't like it much there, didn't really understand a thing they said. So my father took me out of that place and before I knew it, I was at home with my very own tutor. Sort of like home study", Lance explained still smiling. "Do you know anything about the Crystal? Anything at all"? Hermione asked looking hopefully at Lance. "Father doesn't really tell me much, only where he's going, the only thing he mentioned was a Crystal. I have no clue what it is though". "Well, we just want you to take a look at this locket, if it's no trouble at all. We were wondering if you could tell us anything about this locket. Like, how old it is", Hermione went on. Lance picked up the locket and stared at it closely. Almost cross-eyed, he flipped it open and looked at the pictures, and then looked at the back cover. "This is a very old locket, I have no idea how old though. It's very old and fragile, I see some pieces are missing from the back", Lance said without looking up from the locket he was still staring at. "Well.I was.looking at the locket, and I accidentally dropped it. Then the back cover broke and this key came out of it", Harry lied giving Lance the key. Lance's eyes went wide when he saw the key. "This is the same key I saw in my dad's research pamphlet"! Exclaimed Lance as he turned around to the shelf and took out a shoebox. He settled it on the counter and started digging through it. He pulled parchments, and bags containing sand out, and finally he found what he was looking for. He flipped the pamphlet open and muttered to himself as he looked through it. "There! Read this", Lance said pointing to the pamphlet. "My father wont mind me borrowing this". "The ancient Scrotkl key is said to buried in true love's heart. The key holds the power to open up the chest, containing the Crystal Ball of Fire", Hermione read from the pamphlet. "The marking on the key says Mystery, which is what the key is named. The key is named after a famous scientists named Mystery McKenzie. This famous scientist in fact was the first to find the key and discover that this key is used for unlocking the chest. Mystery, wanting to keep the key, so she carved her own name on the key in a secret writing she made up". "Whoa", Ron said astonished. "Exactly"! Harry said looking amazed. "So the Crystal is in a chest, and this key can open the chest up"? Hermione said excitedly pointing to the key. "Do-Do you think you can let me borrow that"? Lance said amazed too. "Umm.we can't, this locket isn't ours. It's.my friend's. He agreed to lend it to us", Harry lied again giving Hermione and Ron warning looks to agree with him. "Yeah.our friend, Eric's", Ron went along. "Sorry we can't lend it to you", Hermione apologized. "Oh well, I just thought that key might help my father", Lance muttered. "Well it was nice meeting you. Come back and visit any time you want". "Thanks, bye"! Hermione waved bye to him as the three walked out of the store. Without a word to each other, they all took out the water bottles and took 5 sips again. The same cold tingling feeling went down Harry's spine before he become invisible. The three made their way back to Hogwarts without a word to each other, it was clear that they were all thinking about what just happened. Finally, Hermione broke the silence as they were walking down Hogsmeade again. "Should we give the key to the scientists, just in case if they do find the Crystal"? Hermione asked. "I don't think we should.they'll ask tonnes of questions, and I don't want to admit that I took the locket from Cho", Harry muttered. Hermione shrugged, and there were more silence as they kept on walking. Checking on Hermione's compass once in a while making sure they were going the right way. Finally, they were walking on Hogwart's ground again. This time, Ron broke the silence. "Guys.", Ron said scared. "What"? Hermione asked. "You guys felt a cold feeling when you drank your potion's right"? Ron asked. "Yeah, what about it"? Harry said. "Well.the feeling isn't there anymore", Ron said. Ron was right, Harry thought. Harry couldn't feel the cold tingling feeling anymore. Instead, all he could feel was.himself. He could see Hermione and Ron more clearly now. "Do you think the potion wore off"? Harry asked looking at Hermione and Ron. "Yes, I do believe the potion DID wear off", a cold voice said from behind them. 


	18. Chapter 18, Lost but Found

Chapter 18 Lost but Found  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew already who was behind them. They slowly turned around, with scared expressions on each of their faces. They were right; Snape was standing there with an awful smirk on his face. He was smirking so much; it looked as if the Slytherin's just won the House and Quidditch Cup. "Now why would Mr. Potter and company, wonder off and come back this late"? Snape said sneering. "N-nothing.we were.", Hermione managed to say. Besides her extremely scared expression on her face, she gave Harry and Ron a panicking look. "Going to g-go see Hagrid, haven't seen him for a long time, we miss him", Ron stuttered. Snape's lips curled and Harry could feel Snape staring right through them. "Don't lie to me, I know what you guys were doing. Sneaking off again without anyone's permission eh? Well not this time, I saw you guys wonder off with my own two eyes", Snape snapped. "Unless if you accuse me of lying, which you wouldn't dare for you know what's going to happen to you"? Harry could feel Hermione shrink back a bit, and could feel Ron shake. "Just to inform you, I already told Professor McGonagall about you three, and she'll be coming soon. And would you look at that, she's here now, a bit more earlier then I'd presume". Snape was right; McGonagall was charging over like a mad bull. Her tight bun was no longer tight; bits of hair were all over the place. Her face was red from anger and Harry swore he saw heat rise out of her ears. "You three, come with me now", was all McGonagall manage to say. Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't say anything but slumped off with McGonagall thinking about what she's going to do with them. Maybe she was going to tell Dumbledore, and Dumbledore might expel them. Thinking of what the Dursleys would say when he arrives back at Private Drive again, made Harry's head hurt. He was sure to be dump at Mrs. Figgs house, but then Harry could always go look for Sirius and stay with him. All Harry could see right now was no hope. McGonagall lead them straight to the teacher's cabin, which was far bigger, then the other cabins. As they entered the cabin, they found Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick playing Wizard Chess. It was obvious Dumbledore was winning, for Professor Flitwick looked extremely confused. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you", Professor McGonagall said stiffly. Dumbledore looked up from the Wizard chess. "We'll continue after dinner Professor Flitwick, lead the way Professor McGonagall", Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore went to an empty room while Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on the same couch together looking at the fire. "So what did you three do again"? Professor Flitwick piped up. "We left Hogwart's ground", Ron said glumly. "Snape caught us". Professor Flitwick gave an understanding nod and left the room with the game in his hands, as Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall came out of the room. McGonagall, who was still looking very angry, left the cabin leaving the three with Dumbledore. Even though Harry knew they did something wrong, Dumbledore didn't look angry at all. "Explain", Professor Dumbledore said kindly. Harry was the only one who could speak, for Ron and Hermione both couldn't talk at all. Harry explained how they found an old locket on the ground and wanted to get it checked. He explained how Hermione said there was a new antique store in Knockturn Alley, and how they decided to go there to get the locket checked over. Harry didn't tell him about how he found the locket, or how they got the potion's ingredients to make the potion. Dumbledore didn't frown or start yelling at them, he only looked at them with keen interest and listened to every word Harry said. "Well, all I have to say to this is never do it again", Dumbledore, said kindly, still smiling. "Hermione, Ron you may go, I need to have a word with Harry". Hermione and Ron left without another word. Dumbledore turned towards Harry and sighed. "Harry, I need you to promise me something", Dumbledore said. "Yes Professor", Harry replied. "I don't want you go looking for the Crystal, looking for the Crystal is the scientists job. So I don't want you, Hermione, or Ron to step inside the castle until the scientists are done searching". "Okay", Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and told Harry he could go, but Harry stopped at the door and turned around. Harry suddenly had the idea of asking Dumbledore about the Crystal. Dumbledore was a wise wizard, so he should know about the Crystal. "Professor, do you know anything about the Crystal Ball of Fire"? Harry asked. "Yes, I do believe so", Dumbledore said stilling smiling. "Is there anything you would like to know about the Crystal"? "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me anything, anything at all about the Crystal". "Well.there's not much to tell you. I'm sure you know all about it already", Dumbledore said. "But, is there something else"? Harry asked. "I don't know anything else, I guess you'll just have to find out yourself don't you"? Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think you should go now Harry, don't want to keep Hermione and Ron waiting too long". Harry nodded and left finding Hermione and Ron outside the teacher's cabin. The first question came to his mind was, what did Dumbledore mean when he said "I guess you'll just have to find out yourself don't you"? Did Dumbledore want Harry to go looking for it, even though he told him not too. Harry knew Dumbledore knew something but Harry didn't know what. "What did he say"? Hermione asked. Harry told them about the short conversation he had with Dumbledore, and on how Dumbledore told him to find out the answer himself. "Do you think Dumbledore wants you to go looking for the Crystal"? Ron asked. "Of course not! Dumbledore would never tell Harry to do something as dangerous as this"! Hermione said shocked. "It's not dangerous! It's just a Crystal ball hidden in a chest, how dangerous is that? Unless if a four headed dog is guarding it", Ron replied. "Whatever Dumbledore said, you should never go looking for it Harry. It might be dangerous", Hermione ignored Ron and continued to tell Harry. Harry could only nod; no words came out, since he was too confused. What did Dumbledore mean? Harry knew Dumbledore would never tell Harry to do something dangerous, but what Dumbledore said made Harry think about something else. If the Dumbledore said what he said, then the Crystal must not be dangerous. "Harry, your not thinking what I think your thinking are you"? Hermione asked curiously. "No of course not", Harry replied quickly. "I think its time for dinner, let's go", Ron said looking at Harry's watch. The three walked back to the Gryffindor cabin and entered the common room seeing almost everybody they're eating. Ron, Harry, Hermione got a table to themselves and started eating. Someone came into the Gryffindor cabin and all heads turned to her. "Ginny"! Ron exclaimed. He ran over to her and gave her a hug. "You okay? You feeling better? Do you want to go home"? Ron asked millions of questions but Ginny just smiled.. "I'm alright Ron, really", Ginny said. Everybody continued eating and chatting noisily as Ginny joined the same table as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ginny blushed as she sat down between Harry and Ron. She ate quickly and quietly and finished without a word. Suddenly, another person came into the Gryffindor cabin. "All students, please report to the Quidditch Field right away", Professor McGonagall instructed. "What do you think it is that we have to go to the Quidditch field"? Ron asked after Professor McGonagall left. "I have a feeling the scientists have finished looking for the Crystal", Hermione said. The plates cleared away and students started leaving their cabins and started making their way towards the Quidditch field. Dumbledore and Tim Becker were standing in the middle of the Quidditch Field, students surrounding them. It took a while for all the students to come to the Quidditch field, for some were still finishing dinner. "Students of Hogwarts, I'm happy to say that we will be giving your castle back to you. Soon, you will be attending classes again, and filling your brilliant minds with magic. We have located the Crystal, and scientists will only be using the Potions classroom, where the Crystal is located. I have to tell you guys, to not go anywhere near the Potion's classroom. Therefore, I guess Potions is cancelled"! Tim said brightly. Everyone cheered, but Harry noticed the Slytherin's scowling, especially Draco and his cousin Ivy. Harry also noticed Snape standing on the side of the Quidditch field with the rest of the teachers, looking as if he's about to murder someone. No potions means no more taking off points from Gryffindor, and no more torture, or Snape breathing down your neck. "All of you will be able to have the castle back tomorrow, you must give us time to clean up a bit, and move all our stuff towards the Potion's classroom", Tim continued, with a wave goodbye he left leaving students looking at Dumbledore. "As you have heard, we will be getting our castle back tomorrow, and classes will be on again, except for Potions of course. The Potion's classroom is now out of bounds, anyone going in their will expelled. I'm happy to say that Christmas will be next week, so this week, there will be a Hogsmeade trip. Everyone will be able to buy their Christmas gifts for friends, families, and teachers", Dumbledore explained. "Now I want each of you to start packing your belongings. We will be moving back into the castle tomorrow morning after breakfast". Dumbledore and the teachers left without another word, and started making their way back towards the teacher's cabin, obviously to pack. Students followed and did the same at their own cabins, but Hermione, Ron, and Harry stayed at the Quidditch Field. "Do you want to go after Tim? We can ask him some stuff", Hermione asked. "Yeah, that was what I was thinking too", Harry said. The decided to go, and ran after Tim who was just a few feet away from the castle. "Mr. Becker"! Hermione said out of breath. "Yes"? Tim turned around. "We need to ask you something", Ron said. "Go ahead", Tim said paying full attention on them. "Is it true that the Crystal is located there? Did you dig it out and take a good look at it"? Hermione asked. "Well, we know it's in the Potion's classroom, but we haven't dug it out yet. I suppose it's just there, in the dirt", Tim said. "Well, I must go, they're expecting to see me". Tim left leaving Hermione, Ron, and Harry standing their confused. "They don't know about the key or the chest do they"? Harry asked. "Doesn't seem like it", Hermione said confused. "Then.what are they doing"? Ron asked. "Their still digging I guess, that's what he said", Hermione answered. They walked into the Gryffindor cabin with people running around everywhere trying to stuff things in their trunks and suitcases. "Do you think we should tell them about it"? Hermione asked. "Didn't we decide already not to tell them about it"? Ron said. "Yeah.but I think it's right to help them out a bit", Hermione said. "No way am I going to tell them", Ron said. "What about just a little hint, Mr. Becker thinks it's just buried in the dirt", Hermione sighed. "Well, scientists are stupid sometimes", Ron said. "No they're not! They actually quite smart"! Hermione said shrilly. "Oh stop defending those scientists, you know that they're stupid. If they're not, they would know about the key and the chest", Ron said. "Hardly anyone knows about it anyways, it's just a coincidence that Harry found the locket and the key any way", Hermione said. "Guys.let's just get packing, we'll worry about this tomorrow", Harry muttered. Hermione nodded and glared at Ron as she walked into her room. Harry and Ron walked back into theirs. "I still don't think we should tell them", Ron muttered as he shoved his clothes in his trunk. "Same, I don't feel like admitting how I got it", Harry said as he tried to close his trunk. "Well, I'm all packed, I'm going to bed, night Ron", Harry said as he crawled into his bed and closed his eyes, without taking his glasses off. Harry was too tired, lots of things went on today, and he needed to sleep on them. With his head hurting, Harry slowly drifted into a deep sleep. 


	19. Chapter 19, A Discovery

Chapter 19 A Discovery  
  
  
  
With 2 days left till Christmas, teachers were already getting names from people who were staying for Christmas. Of course, Harry signed up at once, returning to Private Drive would be such a pain. Hermione and Ron decided to stay too. Scientists already moved their equipment to the Potion's classroom, which left the rest of the castle free. Kids chatted happily, for they were very glad they were back in the castle, not cooped up in cabins outside. Harry, Hermione, and Ron haven't heard from Malfoy or his cousin Ivy for a while, till this morning. Draco was boasting on how his father's taking him and Ivy on a trip to Hawaii. It annoyed Ron so much; Ron almost flung his plate full of bacon and sausages at him. But Hermione and Harry stopped him in time. Later that day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in the common room in front of the roaring fire. As much as they were glad to be back, they still had the Crystal in mind. They have continuously argued on whether to tell the scientists about the Crystal or not. It was mainly a fight between Ron and Hermione. "I thought you guys like each other"? Harry exclaimed, trying to break up the fight. "Me? Like Him? You've got to be joking"! Hermione said in disgust. "Why would I like HER? When there are OTHER better-looking girls at Hogwarts. Even if I do like her, which I don't, I would never like a girl with too much of a brain then her-", Ron was cut off by Hermione. "At least I have a brain, unlike you"! Hermione spat out. Ron's face flushed with anger. He slammed his fist on the table and stormed up to his room without another word. Harry and Hermione could hear Ron slam the door. Hermione sighed deeply and covered her face with her hands. "Hermione", Harry did not know what to say. "You okay"? "He's just so.so complicated"! Hermione said while looking up. "If he wasn't so stubborn about everything. He just doesn't get it does he"? "Ron's just being himself, there's nothing we can change", Harry said. "He's always saying the exact opposite of what I say. It's so annoying"! "You guys just need to cool down", Harry suggested. "I don't need cooling down, HE does", Hermione glared at the boy's dorm. "Anyways, about the Crystal. What do you think we should do? I really want to tell the scientist, at least give them a tiny hint. But Mr. I-don't- agree-on-anything doesn't want to". "Let's just talk about this later. We got Charms right now", Harry said looking at his watch. Harry and Hermione agreed to meet each other in Charms. Harry quickly went up to the boy's dorm and knocked, for the door was locked. Ron must have locked it, Harry thought. Ron opened the door, still red with anger. "What"? Ron mumbled. "We have Charms, we better get going", Harry explained. They grabbed their bags and stuffed their Charm's textbooks and wand in it, then rushed off towards Charms. When they got there, Hermione was already standing near the doorway waiting for them. Ron and Hermione were glaring at each other, but gave each other a nod instead of saying "hi". As always, whenever Ron and Hermione were mad at each other, Harry sat in the middle, with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. They learned a spell, which can conjure up fire darts whenever they needed them. As soon as you shoot the darts at someone, that person will become the dart's target forever, until the dart gets him or her. The dart mean while will shoot large fireballs at its target. After class, they set off towards lunch. Hermione and Ron hardly touched their food, for they were sitting across from each other, and was still glaring. Harry sighed knowing nothing he does, will stop Hermione and Ron's argument. Harry glanced at the Ravenclaw table seeing Cho Chang and her friend's laugh at something, a 7th year guy said. Harry felt himself blush as he watched Cho laugh. How he wished he were there right now. "Harry.Harry, HARRY"! Harry turned around noticed both Ron and Hermione staring at him. "We were calling your name, didn't you hear us"? Ron said. "Are you feeling okay"? Hermione asked. "Yeah, I'm feeling fine. So, what were you guys saying"? Harry asked, trying to change the subject. Hermione didn't seem too convinced but told Harry what they were talking about. "What do you think we should do about the Crystal"? She said lowering a voice a bit. "I seriously think we should give the scientists a hint or something". "Aren't scientists supposed to be smart"? Ron asked. Hermione and Harry nodded. "Then let them figure it out on their own", Ron muttered. After 15 minutes of talking, the three decided to go check out the Crystal themselves, and see how far the scientists have gotten so far. They finished their lunch quickly and headed towards the Potion's room. As they arrive, they see loads of scientists running around with all sorts of equipment, diagrams and charts in their hands, muttering to themselves as they studied it. There was one extremely tall scientist, who had a large book in his hand, reading, and taking down notes. Hermione got very excited as soon as she saw the book. They continued looking around until someone called their name. "Harry, Ron, Hermione"! The three turned around seeing Tim Becker and two other scientists. One short and fat, with hardly any hair, and one very skinny with brown hair flopped all over the place. They both had small spectacles, and were talking very fast in another language. "What brings you here"? Tim asked. "Oh, we were just looking around", Hermione said. "Did you find anything else about the Crystal"? "Nothing yet.I would show you the dug out place, but I can't. It's a mess, and there are large instruments all over the place, it's very dangerous". "We'll be very careful"! Hermione said. "Nope, sorry I can't", Tim said. "Hey Tim, take a look at this diagram, what do you think"? A man with spiked up long hair came running towards Tim, shoving the diagram under his nose. "Oh sorry you three, I'll talk to you guys some other time", Tim said hurrying away with the scientist, talking very quietly about the diagram. Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked away knowing that was no use. So far, the scientists had no clue about the key or the chest. They were supposed to be at Potion's right now, but Potion's class was cancelled, so kids got the period off. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were running around everywhere, discussing their homework or talking about Quidditch. "I'm going to the library to see if I can find anything else about the Crystal", Hermione said while swinging her bag over her shoulder, she gave the two boys a quick bye and left. Ron and Harry went up to their common rooms with nothing to do. Fred and George left a game of Wizard chess out, so Ron and Harry started to play. "Knight to A4", Ron said smirking. Harry studied the game hard, not knowing what to do next; he finally realized something he never thought about before. A lot of things Hermione have said lately, all came true. He told this to Ron, who just snorted and laughed. "It's not that funny", Harry mumbled. "Oh come on! It's just a coincidence that Hermione said those stuff and they actually happened. We don't need another Professor Trewlawney predicting your death now do we Harry"? Ron laughed. "Well, let's just talk to Hermione. Maybe she's noticed it to", Harry suggested. Ron agreed to ask. Harry and Ron left the common room again and went to the library. Only stopping when Harry accidentally bumped into Ginny, who just blushed and walked away. They found Hermione at the back of the library looking at the restricted section. "Hermione", Ron said out of breath. Hermione turned around startled. "Hermione, we HAVE to talk to you", Harry said. "About you"! Ron butted in. "What about me? I'm perfectly fine"! Hermione exclaimed. "Just come with us", Harry said. They went over to one of the tables and sat down. Having Hermione sit across from them. "We.well, I noticed some strange things", Harry explained. Hermione gave them a confused look. "What kind of strange things"? "Well, don't you notice that everything you say actually came true"? Ron asked. "Give me an example"! Hermione said, unconvinced. "Didn't you say that you had a feeling that we were going to get caught? You know, when we went to Knockturn Alley. And we did get caught, by Snape"! Harry said. "That was just a coincidence, besides, he saw us leaving didn't he"? Hermione said. "What do you feel right now"? Harry asked. "What"? Hermione said still confused. "Very confused, listen, whatever you guys are trying to pull, it's not working. I want to go find some books about the Crystal". "No, Hermione listen! Tell me, what do you think is going to happen next"? Harry repeated himself angrily again. "I think that I'm going to go over to the shelves and look for more books", Hermione said. "HERMIONE, JUST TELL ME"! Harry yelled. Hermione sighed and said "fine". "I have a feeling.that.Neville's going to come running in. He will have his arms full of books, and he's going to crash into one of the shelves. Madame Pince is going to get very angry at him, and demand that he cleans the mess up, and forbids him to sign out any more books", Hermione said, after thinking for a while. "Thank you, now, we'll see if it actually happens", Harry said. "Can I just go look for-"? "NO! Your going to stay here and watch for yourself, what you just said is going to happen". Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat there, staring blankly at the entrance to the library. Finally, they heard someone struggle to walk. Seeing that it's Neville, Harry and Ron got excited. Neville did exactly what Hermione said he would do, and Madame Pince forbid Neville to sign out any more books. Ron, wide-eyed, looked at Hermione, while Hermione just shrugged. "That was just nonsense! I'm leaving"! Hermione said standing up and walked away. But Harry was too fast and caught her as soon as they were outside of the library. "I'm going to take you to Professor Trewlawney, I don't care how much you hate her, we all hate her. I want to see if she can see anything about you. It's obvious you have some sort of power", Harry said. "There is no way am I going to the Divination asking that freak for help", Hermione muttered while shaking her head. "Hermione, just for 5 minutes, please"? Ron finally spoke up. Hermione gave them both a glaring look, but it faded away for she finally gave up. They walked to Divination, which took forever again. Finally, reaching their destination, they entered the classroom seeing Professor Trewlawney in her seat looking into her Crystal ball. "I see you three are troubled, now what is-", Professor Trewlawney stopped herself short as soon as she saw Hermione. She gave her a nasty look, which Hermione returned. "This is stupid, I'm leaving", Hermione said climbing back down, but Harry and Ron caught her by her arm and pulled her back up. "Professor Trewlawney, we need to ask you about something", Harry said, while Professor Trewlawney plainly just nodded. "Well, we were wonderin-", Harry was cut off for Professor Trewlawney, who was looking at Hermione, gave out a short gasp. "What"? Hermione asked. "I can tell.you hold.some powers. I can feel it, it's around you", Professor Trewlawney said. "Tell me what your thinking". "I think this stuff is all rubbish, it's a joke"! Hermione said shrilly. Professor Trewlawney repeated her question again. Leaving Hermione no choice, but to answer. Hermione starred at the ceiling and finally, after 3 minutes, she answered. "Neville's on his way up here to get extra help on his homework". Professor Trewlawney nodded, paying close attention to the entrance to the classroom. Next second, Neville is wheezing as he climbed up the steps and enters. "I need help on my homework Professor, I don't understand a thing about this stuff", Neville said, out of breath. Professor Trewlawney nodded and told Neville to wait outside. "Hermione"? Professor Trewlawney said looking at Hermione with admiration. Hermione just starred back with a bored look in her eyes. "You're psychic". 


	20. Chapter 20, Captured

Chapter 20 Captured  
  
  
  
"How can I be? This is crazy"! Hermione have been talking about herself being psychic all day, including in class, which annoyed the teachers. Ron and Harry, who were very annoyed with Hermione repeating what she said all day, ignored her and ate their dinner. "Me, psychic, I told you the stuff Professor Trewlawney said was all rubbish! I mean honestly, me psychic"? "Hermione, can you just shut up for 5 minutes"? Ron yelled. "Psychic, I can never be psychic. I hate all that divination stuff, how can I be psychic? This is so stupid"! Hermione continued, ignoring. Harry sighed and soon, he didn't hear anything Hermione said, all he could here was a distant squeak as his mind went into a deep thought. What was Harry going to about the Crystal? If he finds it, he'll be able to see his parents. Maybe he should tell the scientists about the Crystal, and they'll find it, and maybe they'll let Harry use it. Everybody knows that Harry's parents are dead, so maybe they'll feel sorry for him and let him use the Crystal, so Harry can see his parents again. Harry snapped out of his thought when he heard Ron yell even louder. Ron's voice seemed to echo in the Great Hall, he was louder then everybody else's voice. "Fine, I thought it might be nice that you have some special power! But you're being so stubborn about it, and won't admit that you do have it. Harry can talk to snakes, and you're psychic! It kind of leaves me as nothing"! Ron yelled and stormed out of the Great Hall without another word or a glance back at the table, leaving Hermione speechless. Harry looked at Hermione, then at Ron, who already left the Great Hall. Not knowing whether he should follow Ron, or stay with Hermione. He decided to stay with Hermione for Ron might be a bit too dangerous to talk to right now. Hermione had her mouth hanging open; she was staring at where Ron was sitting, still speechless. She slowly closed her mouth and looked at Harry. "Did it bother you that much"? Hermione said, almost whispering. Harry noticed Hermione's eyes water a bit, so he shook his head. "No, not at all. It was hard for me to find out that I can talk to snakes". Hermione just plainly nodded and stared back at her untouched food. Harry was about to open his mouth to reassure Hermione, but was broken off by a scream. "AHHH"! Harry and Hermione know that scream, it was Ron's. Ron was in trouble. Harry noticed not only did Hermione and himself stand up; the rest of the school seemed to have stood up too, including the teachers. "Everybody stay seated", Dumbledore said before hurrying off with Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, and Snape. He said something to Fleur before leaving. Fleur nodded and stayed seated in her seat, keeping an eye on all the students, making sure no one left. Moments passed, and a loud chattering filled up the Great Hall. "What do you think that was"? "Do you think someone was attacked again"? "Maybe it was You-Know-Who"! "It was Ron, I know it was"! Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry nodded and got up from the Gryffindor table, despite what Dumbledore said. "Fleur, what happened"? Harry asked. "I don't know.teacher's don't usually tell me anything, cept for Dumbledore. Says I am too young, says that I don't understand aneething", Fleur shrugged. "Harry, Hermione, you better come with me", Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared behind Fleur. Harry gave Fleur a wave goodbye, and left with Hermione following him, close behind. They followed Professor McGonagall down the hallway, and towards a crowd of teachers, they were all discussing something in a hushed whisper. "What happened"? Hermione asked, as soon as she caught up with them. "We believe your friend.Mr. Weasley.he", Professor McGonagall started but didn't finish. "Ah, Harry, Hermione", Professor Dumbledore said, walking towards them. Professor McGonagall excused herself and left, Harry could hear her blow her nose. "What happened Professor"? Hermione asked. "Ron", was all Professor Dumbledore could say. Harry could even see bit sadness in Professor Dumbledore's eyes. "He's gone". Hermione let out a small gasp, and covered her mouth with her hand. Harry just stood there staring blankly at Professor Dumbledore, with his mouth slightly opened. Not knowing what to say or do. Harry wants to run, run to find Ron. But something inside himself is telling him not to. "W-what do you mean, he's g-gone"? Hermione asked. "We're not sure exactly, but we know for sure, that Ron was the one who screamed". "Aren't you going to do something"? Hermione asked, still shocked. "Teachers are searching the castle", Professor Dumbledore explained. "What makes you so sure that it's Ron who disappeared"? Hermione asked again. "Professor Flitwick saw Ron leave, and as a matter of fact, Ron was the first one to leave the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick even used a spell that can tell us whose here and whose not", Professor Dumbledore said while he took out a long parchment from the inside of his cloak. He showed it to Hermione and Harry. They stared down at the page seeing everybody's name, there were green checkmarks if they person was here, and a red X if the person is not. And right beside Ron's name was a red X. Hermione gasped and dropped the parchment. "Professor Dumbledore, is there anything we can do"? Harry asked. First Ginny, now Ron. What are Mr and Mrs. Weasley going to say about this? They obviously will be more shocked then Hermione is right now, and Hermione is beyond shocked. She was just standing there, her mouth opened, and her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out. Harry was surprised, out of all the people, it was Ron. Who would want to kidnap Ron? What if it was Voldemort? "Professor, do you think it was.Voldemort"? Harry asked, keeping his voice low so no one else could hear. Hermione let out a squeak, and ran. Harry was going to go after her, but Professor Dumbledore held him back by his shoulder. "Let her go", Professor Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and looked at the floor, not knowing what to say next. "It might have been Voldemort Harry", Professor Dumbledore spoke up. "What if it was him Professor? Won't he kill Ron"? Harry asked, feeling suddenly alarmed. "Maybe, maybe not. Harry, this might be a trap, so this time I want you to let us teachers handle this ourselves. Even though Ron is your friend-" "BEST friend", Harry corrected. "Even though Ron is your, best friend, I don't want you to go looking for him. It's far to dangerous", Professor Dumbledore told him with before walking off. Harry even noticed a bit of twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he told Harry to not go looking for Ron. As soon as they were done talking, Harry headed straight to the Gryffindor common room. Quickly saying the password (Blubbergibbit), the portrait swung open, and Harry quickly went in finding Hermione pacing around the room muttering to herself. She stopped when she saw Harry, and ran to him. "What did Dumbledore say Harry? What are they going to do? Are they just going to leave Ron there"? Hermione asked millions of answers, Harry told her to sit down and he calmly told her what happened. "So.so are you saying that, it might have been.Voldemort"? Hermione asked. All Harry could do was nod. Harry didn't know what to do. Voldemort killed his parents, and there is no way Harry's going to let Voldemort kill his best friend. "I'm going after him", Harry said. "But, you don't know whether it's Voldemort or not. And besides, you don't know where Voldemort is either", Hermione pointed out. Harry thought about it for a minute. If it was actually Voldemort who took Ron away, then he must still be here with Ron. He knows that Ron wouldn't just let someone take him away like that; he knows Ron would put up a good fight. So Harry still had time to rescue Ron. He got up from the couch Hermione and him were sitting on. "I'm going after him no matter what. I know for sure, if it were Voldemort, he'd be here too. The Crystal's at Hogwarts right"? Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry, confused. But 5 seconds later she smiled. "Oh! I get it! If Voldemort were here, he'd be where the Crystal is, and the Crystal is in the Potions room"! Hermione said happily. "So if we want to find Voldemort, then he'll be in the Potions room. But we're not allowed to go in the Potion's room. If we do, we're going to get in trouble"! "Hermione, think about it! This is Ron we're talking about! If Voldemort took you away, Ron would go crazy, and do anything to get you back. He wouldn't even think what he's going to do, he might just throw himself in the Potions room and start looking for Voldemort", Harry said. Hermione nodded and knew Harry was right. They talked for some more and decided to use Harry's invisibility cloak, and also decided to leave when everybody went to bed. But it was impossible. Students came into the common room, and talked. Hermione and Harry decided to start off at the library. "I can look up some spells we can use, just in case if we need it", Hermione explained. They left the common room, and headed straight to the library. The library was deserted, and no body was in it, not even Madam Pince. Harry and Hermione went straight to the shelves and started looking for books. Harry pulled out a dark grey one, "Significant Spells". Hermione dumped about 10 she found on top of a table Harry was sitting at. "Remember that spell we learned? The one with the fire darts? We can use that", Hermione pointed out before opening up a huge book. They searched until Harry's watch buzzed at 12. They found about 5 spells they could use, plus the ones they already knew. They quickly put on the invisibility cloak and left the library. The hallways were deserted, so Harry and Hermione headed straight to the Potion's classroom. 2 scientists were sitting at the back table of the classroom, reading a book. Hermione and Harry hid behind the teacher's desk and listened closely to what they were saying. Just before they hid behind the desk, Harry could make out that one of them was Tim, and the other one was a tall man with pale chestnut coloured hair. He had no glasses, but very small eyes. "Yes, yes. I know about that, but what about this"? Tim pointed to a picture in the book they were looking at. "Do you actually think it's going to work"? The other man asked. "It will after", Tim said with an evil grin, he took out his wand and pointed at the man. The man just sat there, looking up at Tim with a confused look upon his face. "W-what are you doing"? The man said alarmed. "Your mad"! "Or am I"? Tim muttered a spell, and before Harry and Hermione knew it, the other man was lying on the floor, lifeless. Tim smirked and stuffed his wand back into his robe, and left the room leaving the man's body behind. Harry couldn't believe it; did Tim Becker just kill a man? Hermione was obviously surprised. Harry looked at Hermione, signalling her it's time to go. Harry took off the invisibility cloak. Both of them got up from behind the desk and searched the room. Harry looked around, seeing nothing but dirt, and a hole dug in the middle of the classroom. "Oh! Harry"! Hermione suddenly said. "What"? "There's this some kind of button behind a poster or painting! If we find it, and we press the button, we're going to be able to go into this tunnel"! Hermione said quickly, and started taking off all the paintings and posters off the wall. "How do you know"? Harry asked confused. "Remember? I'm psychic", Hermione smiled, and continued to search. Harry smiled and searched too; soon, he stood in front of a small poster showing the different kinds of potion ingredients. He tore it off revealing a small red button. "Hermione, here"! Harry said, and Hermione came rushing over "Okay press it"! Hermione said excited. Harry pressed the button but nothing happened. Harry looked at Hermione, confused, and Hermione closed her eyes and started muttering to herself. Not knowing what Hermione was doing, Harry looked around the room making sure no one was in here. Hermione suddenly opened her eyes. "Harry, you have to use your wand to push the button"! Hermione explained. Harry gave Hermione a puzzled look but took out his wand anyways. He pushed the button lightly with his wand, and the room echoed with a rumbling sound. Hermione and Harry looked wildly around, thinking it was an earthquake. They both turned around, seeing the wall behind the teacher's desk disappeared, and there stood a round hole, leading into a tunnel. With a nod to each other, the two went in, having the wall appear behind them again. 


	21. Chapter 21, The Truth

Chapter 21 The Truth  
  
  
  
Hermione and Harry both pulled out their wands at the exact same time and muttered "Lumos". The tip of their wands lit up. They were defiantly in a tunnel. It was very dark, damp, and very cold. Harry shivered as he started walking deeper into the tunnel, having Hermione follow behind him. Trying to push the feeling of coldness away, he tried to remember the spells, he and Hermione decided to use. After what seemed like hours of walking down a narrow twisting path, Hermione and Harry finally saw light ahead of them. Excited, and nervous at the exact same time, they rushed towards it finding themselves in cave. It was still quite damp and cold but it was lighter in the cave, for there were torches in the cave. On each side of the cave, sits 4 huge rocks. Suddenly, Harry could see some sort of movement behind one of the rocks. "Ron"? Harry said, listening to his voice echo and bounce off the cave walls. "Harry? Hermione? Is that you"? It was defiantly Ron. Harry and Hermione rushed over to the rock; hidden behind the rock was a crouched figure of Ron. He looked up, thinking that Ron would be relieved that Harry and Hermione came; Ron didn't show a sign of being relieved at all. A frown came across his pale white face. "Why did you come"? Ron asked. "We're here to rescue you", Hermione explained. "NO! You cant! This is a trap"! Ron exclaimed. "What"? Hermione and Harry asked, both confused. "You guys have to get out of here", Ron continued. "We're not going anywhere without you"! Harry said. Ron opened his mouth to answer but couldn't. Instead, Ron put his finger to his mouth and told them to be quiet. The three crouched behind the same rock. Then, a distance insane laugh echoed in the cave. Hermione, who was beside Harry, shrank lower onto the ground. Harry stood up and saw Tim blocking the entrance to the cave. "You"! Harry said. "Me"! Tim said with an awful smirk on his face. Harry and Hermione, who both had their wands out, were about to say a spell but Tim was faster. "Expelliarmus"! Tim bellowed. Harry and Hermione's wand left their hands and floated towards Tim, who caught it and put it in his pocket. "Well, if it isn't Harry, and Hermione. Here to save their pal Ron", Tim said. "What? Tim"? Hermione asked looking puzzled. "I'm not Tim. I in fact stole this body", Tim said carelessly. "W-who are you then"? Ron asked. "You'll see as time passes", Tim said. "I stole this body from a actual REAL scientist who was suppose to come to Hogwarts. As soon as my master told me about the Crystal, I knew I must get it for him. Master lost some of his powers last year, when he duelled with you, Harry". "You mean.Voldemort"? Harry asked. "Yes, Voldemort. I came to this school, as a scientist, to get the crystal. And maybe even kill you three, or at least one of you", Tim said, as he looked at Harry. "I am closer to finding the Crystal, but I know you three know something about the Crystal I don't know about. So I took Ron, while you were at dinner tonight, I knew you would suspect it would be Voldemort, and I know you would come to the Potion's room where the Crystal is". Harry looked at Tim straight in the eye, and suddenly realized, that Tim wasn't Tim. In fact, Wormtail was standing in front of them, still smirking. Doing a quick think, Harry knew Wormtail must have used a polyjuice potion. "Wormtail", Harry said through gritted teeth. "Yes, it is I, Wormtail. Lord Voldemort will be here soon, and I think he would just love to talk to you three", Wormtail said. No sooner after Wormtail said it, Voldemort appeared at the cave's entrance. Ron fell down and stared at Voldemort, horrified. Hermione let out a small gasp as soon as she saw Voldemort. "Ah, Wormtail and.Harry Potter", Voldemort said. "How nice it is to see you.still.alive". "What do you want"? Harry muttered. "What do you think I want"? Voldemort smirked. "I want to get my hands on the Crystal. So tell me boy, where is the damn thing"? "There is no way am I telling you". "Tell me you foolish boy, or else", Voldemort warned. "Or else what"? Harry knew he shouldn't have said that, for Voldemort took out his wand. "You have your friends here, Harry, it's just too bad none of you guys are going to make it out of here, alive", Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione. "AVADA KEDAVARA", Voldemort roared. "NO! HERMIONE"! Ron got up and pushed Hermione out of the way. Hermione fell and watched, horrified, as the spell hit Ron instead. Green light filled the room, and Ron's body hit the ground with a plain thud. "Oh my god, Ron no"! Hermione said as tears started forming. "Why did you do that? Your so stupid"! "You bastard"! Harry yelled at Voldemort. "And now for you two", Voldemort snarled before pointing his wand at them both. Before he could say a spell, Harry grabbed Hermione and dragged her behind the rock. Voldemort roared "ADAVA KEDAVERA", and smashed the rock to pieces. Thankfully, Harry and Hermione weren't hurt. Hermione was fighting Harry's grip on her wrist to get to Ron, who was down on the ground, his eye's and mouth open, but Harry held tight. As the rock got smashed, Harry noticed something pop out of it. A brown chest, with ancient carvings carved upon it. Harry quickly grabbed it and pulled Hermione to the other side of the room, where there was another rock. Harry quickly fumbled with his robes, knowing he put the key in his pocket. He found it and put the key in the chest. The chest burst open and light filled the room. Harry didn't know what was happening, but then his answer was soon answered. He looked inside the chest as soon as the light faded. There, in the chest, was the Crystal Ball of Fire. It was a clear crystal ball with blue flames inside it, roaring happily. Harry was ready to bring his parents back to life, when he noticed Hermione gone. He looked around him and found Hermione crouched beside Ron. Voldemort was standing in front of him, his wand raised. Without thinking, Harry threw the Crystal at Voldemort, which hit his head. The Crystal fell to the floor. Harry looked at Wormtail; his eyes were gleaming greedily at the Crystal. Harry flung himself out from behind the rock and onto the Crystal, in the same time, Wormtail came running over and flung himself onto Harry and made a grab for it. Harry held the Crystal tightly, not letting go. Wormtail's arm was now around Harry's throat. Harry started gagging until Hermione took Ron's wand out of his robe pocket and stunned Wormtail. Harry got up still holding the Crystal. Something sharp poked his back; Harry knew it was Voldemort with his wand. "Give me the Crystal", Voldemort snarled. "NO"! Harry turned around and kicked Voldemort in the shin. Voldemort was now in pain, as he clutched his shin. Harry suddenly heard a galloping sound coming from the tunnel. It was coming towards the cave Harry was in. He looked at the entrance and there stood a unicorn. The unicorn reminded Harry of someone, but he just didn't know whom. "A'rry, throw the Crystal at him again"! The unicorn cried. Being very confused, Harry nodded at the unicorn and grabbed the Crystal anyway; he threw the Crystal just in time Voldemort stood up. The Crystal hit Voldemort's chest and before anyone knew it. Voldemort was howling in pain as light bordered itself around Voldemort. There was a loud bang, and Voldemort was no longer standing there. Wormtail was still stunned on the floor. And Hermione was still beside Ron. "Ron.he's.gone", Hermione whispered sadly and gazed down at Ron. "I think I know what to do with the Crystal", Harry said smiling. Harry held the Crystal close to his heart. "I wish.for Ron to come back to life"! Harry wished. Hermione starred wide-eyed at Harry. "Aren't you going to.wish for you parents Harry"? Hermione asked surprised. "No, I can't. Ron has a long life ahead of him, and my parents would eventually get old and they would die afterwards too. Besides, I have my parents here, in my heart", Harry said smiling at Hermione. Hermione suddenly burst out crying and hugged Harry muttering "thank you" over and over again. The unicorn stood next to Harry, before Harry could blink, the unicorn turned into a girl. "Fleur"? Harry said surprised as Fleur smiled at him. "Y-you're animagus"! "Yeah.no one knew did zhey"? Fleur said still smiling. Harry could only stand there. A lot of things went through his head. And he remembered. "Ron"! Harry exclaimed. He kneeled next to Ron and looked at him. "Didn't you wish to bring him back from the dead Harry"? Hermione asked, as she kneeled next to Harry. "Yeah bu-", Harry was cut of. Ron's body had a glowing sort of look. Ron's body was floating. Floating in mid-air, still having the glowing look surrounding his body. "What's happening"? Hermione asked astonished. "Watch", Fleur said still smiling. The glowing look slowly faded, and Ron floated back on the ground. As Harry look at him, Ron's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Whoa.what happened"? Ron said confused. "Oh"! Hermione let out a gasp and flung herself on Ron, giving him a hug. "Hermione"! Ron said smiling. "Voldemort.killed.Harry.Crystal", was all Hermione could say through her happy sobs. Harry remembered something else. The Crystal! Harry looked around the room for the Crystal and found it lying behind Fleur. Fleur noticed and picked it up for Harry handed it to him smiling. Harry looked down at the Crystal, there were no longer blue flames, and instead, the Crystal looked as if it was about to explode. Cautiously, Harry placed the Crystal down on the floor. The Crystal shook violently and rolled to vacant spot in the cave. The Crystal stopped shaking, and a stream a light filled the Crystal. Harry could tell Hermione and Ron watching, for they were suddenly quiet. Harry didn't bother looking at them; he just starred at the Crystal. With a big "BOOM" sound, the Crystal exploded into pieces of white sparkly fairy dust. Harry suddenly felt sad. He missed his parents for some reason. He wished he could have just one more wish, so he could see his parents. See his parents smiling proudly at him. It was as if the Crystal was still with him, listening to his wish. For the small pieces of fairy dust were collected together, and soon formed a figure of Harry's mom and dad. "Mum? Dad"? Harry said amazed. He rubbed his eyes and even pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "I-is it really you"? "Yes, it's us", Harry's dad, James said smiling at him. "Oh Harry, we missed you so much"! Harry's mom, Lily exclaimed. James and Lily were holding each other, watching proudly at Harry. "Mr and Mrs. Potter, such a honour to be meeting you"! Hermione said breathlessly. "Your Hermione aren't you"? Lily said smiling. Hermione blushed and nodded. "Such a beautiful girl you are"! Lily said. Hermione blushed even harder and looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Mum, dad, I don't understand.I thought you two are.dead", Harry said. "Honey, don't you understand"? James said. "Understand what"? "Harry, you have a strong bond with Ron. That's what the Crystal is made out of, friendship and love. Your friendship with Ron is so strong, that the Crystal gave you a last wish. And that wish was to see us wasn't it? We are very proud of you Harry. It's a noble thing you did, saving Ron", Lily explained. Harry suddenly felt all warm inside. "If.I hug you guys, would it work"? Harry asked nervously. Lily and James nodded, and Harry ran towards them, hugging them tight. It was like hugging a real person. "Harry honey, we have to go. We can't stay any longer. Do behave yourself at school, and tell Professor Dumbledore we said hi", James said after Harry let go of them. "Do you HAVE to go"? Harry asked. "Yes, sorry, it was great seeing you again Harry", James said smiling. "But you have to know, we'll forever remain in your heart". "We have to go now Harry. Bye! And remember we love you"! Lily and James said. Harry listened as their voices turned into an echo and soon it all ended. There was no more Lily or James. Just fairy dust on the floor. 


	22. Chapter 22, Completed Puzzle

Chapter 22 Completed Puzzle  
  
  
  
No sooner did James and Lily left, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, and Professor Lupin came rushing into the cave. "Wha-what.happened"! Professor McGonagall wheezed, as she looked around horrified. "Harry"! Professor Lupin and Sirius both said at the same time. "It's alright, we're fine", Harry reassured them. "Ah, I never have been in this room before"! Harry looked behind the pack of adults that just came in, startled, finding Professor Dumbledore standing behind them smiling. "Professor Dumbledore! We.", Hermione started. "It's okay Ms. Granger, you're not in trouble, but I would like to know what happened". "I think we all do", Professor McGonagall said, apparently still in shock. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at each other, and started explaining. Harry told them every single detail from the dream he had back at Private Drive, and to where they found this cave and fought Voldemort, and Wormtail. Hermione explained how they found out about the Crystal, and how they found the locket containing the key inside; Harry didn't really want to tell anyone how he actually found the locket, so he left that part of the detail out too. Hermione also explained how Ron almost died, but Harry saved him with the Crystal. "Then after I saved Ron and made my wish, the crystal moved to a spot in the cave. The Crystal shook, and there was a lot of light, then the whole thing exploded into fairy dust"! Hermione explained. "Then Harry's parents appeared, we-". "You mean Lily and James"? Sirius asked excitedly. The three nodded, and Harry continued to explain the conversation he had with his parents. Out of all the things that have happened so far in his life, this was the one where he'll treasure and remember forever. "But-but how? How did Lily and James-", Sirius said looking puzzled as everyone else, except for Professor Dumbledore, who was still smiling. Harry explained to Sirius what his mom and dad told him, about having a strong bond of friendship with Ron, and how the Crystal was made out of love and friendship. "That explains everything", Professor Dumbledore told him. "Not really. Professor Dumbledore, I have a question", Harry said. "Ask away". "You know the short conversation we had, right after Hermione, Ron, and I were caught out of school grounds? Well, I asked you if you knew anything about the Crystal Ball of Fire, and you said I already knew. Then I asked you if you knew anything else, and you told me that you didn't and said that I'll have to find out myself. Did you actually want me to find the Crystal myself, even though you said it was dangerous"? Harry asked. "Ohh, I remember that short conversation we had. All I have to say to that is, yes and no. I know for a fact that since everybody knows where the Crystal is, I bet Voldemort (everybody winced when Professor Dumbledore said his name except Harry), knew too; so that's what makes it dangerous. Even though you've succeeded in defeating Voldemort several times, who knows whether his powers are growing stronger or not. But, I knew you would succeed in finding it, and I knew you would use it to see your parents, and you already knew a lot about the Crystal. So I bet you had no trouble finding where it was", Professor Dumbledore explained. "But Ron almost died"! Hermione exclaimed shocked. "Ah, but you see. I knew if anything happened to Ron, Harry would do the right thing and help him. I also knew the Crystal will help those with good hearts. So that's why", Professor Dumbledore continued. "But when I asked you if you knew anything about the Crystal, you told me to tell me to find out myself"! Harry pointed out. "I wanted you to find out on your own, instead of me telling you". "But what about Mr. Becker? Well.Wormtail"? Hermione asked nervously while glancing at a still stunned Wormtail. "Did you know he was actually Wormtail"? "No, even though it may seem like I know everything, I don't. I had no clue what so ever", Professor Dumbledore said. Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking hard on what else he should ask Professor Dumbledore, to make all the pieces to this puzzle fit perfectly together. "Professor Dumbledore, I told you guys about the dream I had right? Where I was in the white room"? Harry asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Well.how come in the dream, I was in a place completely white? And usually the dreams I have usually meant something, so what did that mean? I mean, well, we're in a cave right now; and in the room I was in, Voldemort was there", Harry said. "Well, I too don't know why, but I guess it was just a warning", Professor Dumbledore said. "And there was a unicorn! And did you know Professor Delacour was a animagus"? Hermione asked. "Yes, only I knew. No one else knew", Professor Dumbledore explained. "And how did Fleur find us"? Hermione asked. "Profezzor Dumbledorr told me where you guys were, so 'e told me to make sure zat you guys are alright, while 'e owled Sirius and Remus", Professor Delacour spoke up. "So did you know too about the Crystal, but didn't tell us"? Ron finally said. He hasn't said anything for a while. "Well.Profezzor Dumbledorr told me not to tell you guys. But yes, I did know zum stuff about ze Crystal". "Any more questions"? Professor Dumbledore asked kindly. "Because if there's no more, I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall to take you to the Hospital Wing". "What about Wormtail"? Hermione asked, glancing nervously at Wormtail again, who stirred a little. "Well what else would we do with him? We're going to hand him to the Ministry of Magic of course"! Professor McGonagall said. "And You-Know-Who"? Ron gulped. "Well.there's nothing we can do about him now", Remus said. "But I'm sure as soon as we turned Wormtail in, the Ministry of Magic will asked tonnes of questions, and they should be able to catch Voldemort". "And.umm.", Harry started, looking nervously at Hermione who smiled at him. "Professor Dumbledore knew I was psychic. I told him in my first year", Hermione smiled. "Your first year? And you never told us? And we thought you didn't want to be psychic"! Ron exclaimed. "I didn't want you guys to know that I already knew that I was psychic, because I was scared you guys would act as if I was a freak or something when you guys are around me. But I guess I was wrong. But yeah, I did know. So that's why you're always finding me reading and studying, I want to learn something, without knowing the answer already. Every time I take a test, I always knew the answer straight away. I didn't want to find out answers for the rest of my life, by being psychic", Hermione explained. "I STILL can't believe you didn't tell us, and we're your best friends", Ron exclaimed frowning. Harry swore he saw Hermione give Ron a small wink while everybody continued talking. "Oh! Professor Dumbledore! You knew about the Crup right"? Hermione said all of a sudden. "Yes". "Is he still there"? Hermione asked. "I'm afraid not, Hagrid handed him in to the department of Lost Magical Creatures a week ago", Professor Dumbledore said. "Well, I believe that's all. You three better get up to the hospital wing, I bet Madam Pomfrey would want you three to get some rest. Leave this all here, and we'll take care of it. Professor McGonagall, take Harry, Ron, and Hermione up to the Hospital Wing please, and tell Madam Pomfrey to give them some of that sleepless potion, the new batch that Severus made this morning". Professor McGonagall nodded. Seeing her neck being pretty stiff, Harry had no idea how she could nod or even move her head. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, follow me", Professor McGonagall instructed. They left the cave, and started walking up the tunnel. It took them a while, but soon they stood outside the cave, and watched the wall replace it. "Professor McGonagall, I have a question", Hermione broke the silence. "Yes Ms. Granger"? "What will you do with this hole"? "Professor Dumbledore will probably seal it, so that no one else can get in. And of course, we'll remove the button that opens the wall revealing the cave". They continued to walk. The whole school seemed to have woken up and heard what happened, for every single student was in the halls in their pyjamas, pointing and whispering as Harry, Hermione and Ron walked passed them. It seemed like forever for them to get to the Hospital Wing, for Professor McGonagall had to shoo a lot of students away, and yelled at everyone to go to bed. Harry checked his watch, and saw his watch blink "12:59". Time went by quickly, and Harry was again relieved that he escaped Voldemort. He was just as happy as Hermione and Ron. He glanced behind his shoulder, and found Hermione and Ron holding hands, whispering to each other and grinning from ear to ear. Harry smiled to himself and pretended he didn't see what he saw. Maybe Hermione and Ron will go out one day? Despite the fact that they fight almost every single day, but who knows? They might even be going out now. As they enter the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over, grabbing the three friends by their wrists and dragged them over to separate beds. "Professor Dumbledore said to give them the sleepless potion, the ones that Severus made today", Professor McGonagall told Madam Pomfrey, who just nodded and quickly shooed Professor McGonagall out. Madam Pomfrey muttered darkly to herself about students being out of bed late at night, playing games, and not getting enough sleep, as she went over to a small wooden cabinet and got out a green bottle. She got out three spoons and poured some of the liquid that was in the green bottle on the spoons. She gave each spoon to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Drink it and go to sleep, you three need your rest", with that, Madam Pomfrey quickly left, closing the door after her. Not wanting to drink the sleepless potion yet, Harry carefully settled the spoon on the small desk beside his bed. Hermione and Ron did the same, and the two of them quickly came over to the bed Harry was sitting in. "Some day we had huh"? Harry said, grinning. "No kidding", Ron and Hermione both said at the same time. The two blushed and smiled shyly at each other. Harry couldn't contain it anymore, but laughed at the sight of his two best friends blush. "It's not THAT funny", Hermione said still blushing. "Besides, I don't even know why you're laughing"! "You two! You don't have to lie; it wouldn't take 10 Hermione's ("Hey"! Hermione exclaimed), to figure out that you both like each other", Harry choked out between his laughs. Hermione and Ron blushed even more, while Madam Pomfrey came into the room, almost breaking the door. "GET INTO YOUR BEDS, NOW"! Madam Pomfrey yelled. "AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, TAKE YOUR POTION AND GET SOME SLEEP"! Hermione, Harry, and Ron both laughed quietly to themselves and went into their own bed. "Night guys"! Harry said. "Night Harry, Night Ron", Hermione said. "Night Hermione, Harry", Ron said. With a quick smile to each other, they both took their potion and soon, they fell asleep. 


	23. Chapter 23, The End

Chapter 23 The End  
  
  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, finding a tray with his breakfast on the small desk beside his bed. He yawned and put his glasses on, finding Hermione and Ron still asleep. Trying not to wake them up with the clatter of a fork or knife, he quietly and carefully ate thinking about what happened yesterday. It felt like it was a dream, seeing his parents. It was a close call when Ron almost died though. Harry finished his breakfast and put his tray back on the desk, with a small pop, the tray disappeared. He looked out the window and he could see the bright blue sky, then it hit him! It was January and soon, he'll have to take his OWL. He knew Hermione would freak as soon as Harry told her that their OWL are coming up, soon, he'll be spending time in the library again. Ron stirred a little in his sleep, and finally, his eyes opened and quickly sat up. "Was that all a dream"? Ron yelled. "Shh, quiet, Hermione's still sleeping. And if your talking about what happened yesterday, no it wasn't a dream", Harry explained. Ron shrugged and looked at the desk beside him. "Wicket! Breakfast! I'm starving"! Ron exclaimed, while he started stuffing food in his mouth. Soon, Hermione woke up and ate her breakfast. Madam Pomfrey came in minutes later after Hermione finished her breakfast, telling them that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see them. "Why do you think Professor Dumbledore wants to see us"? Hermione asked, as the three made their way up to Professor Dumbledore's office, they were coming up with ideas of what Dumbledore might say when they get there. Before they knew it, they were standing outside looking up at the two statues guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Do you guys know the password"? Harry asked. "No, do you"? Hermione muttered. "I do, but we're not going to talk in there". Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned around startled, but relaxing seeing it was Dumbledore who was standing behind them. "Professor Dumbledore! You scared us"! Hermione exclaimed. "I apologize", Professor Dumbledore chuckled "So Professor Dumbledore, why did you want to see us"? Harry asked. "I just wanted to ask whether you guys are feeling better, and if you slept well last night. So do you and did you"? Professor Dumbledore asked. "Yeah we're feeling good, and we did sleep well last night. Ready to get back to class", Hermione chirped, and ignored Ron rolling his eyes when Hermione said the world "class". "That's good, well, everybody should be done breakfast now. You guys should hurry off to your classes", Professor Dumbledore said, before walking away.  
  
It seemed like it was yesterday when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the cave. But, it was the end of the school term now. Time passed quickly, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to stop time so they can spend more time at Hogwarts. For the pass few months, the three best friends enjoyed every minute with each other. From spending their free times talking and playing wizard chess (or in Hermione's case, studying), to having Snape yell at them every Potion's class. It seemed like Snape was yearning to take points off Gryffindor for a long time, for therefore, 50 points were taken off from Gryffindor every Potion's class. But Hermione, Ron, and Harry didn't care, they just laughed about it behind his back; and Hermione always got the 50 points back because of her great knowledge of knowing EVERYTHING, from the other teachers. There was even a special moment (to the three of them), because Draco's cousin, Ivy, was going to go to a different school. The three secretly celebrated this news. But Draco on the other hand scowled every time he saw them, but that was normal. As they sat in the Great Hall, laughing and talking enjoying the end of the term feast, they wished they could stay at Hogwarts longer this term. Ron, and Harry, to their surprise, got a handful of OWL's. While Hermione, got more then the whole school put together; Hermione was therefore going to be the school's Head girl next term. This year, being very unfortunate, Gryffindor didn't win House Cup, and since Quidditch was on this year, no one won the Quidditch cup. "This year, the House cup goes to.Ravenclaw"! Professor Dumbledore announced over the excited screaming coming from the girls, and the cheering and whooping from the boys. Harry, from the corner of his eye, saw Cho cheering at the top of her lungs with her friends. People from Ravenclaw were hugging each other, while the Great Hall filled with cheers, and clapping from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but the Slytherins were shooting angry glares at the Ravenclaws. Harry, Ron, and Hermione cheered along with the rest of the school (except the Slytherins). Sadly, the feast ended and everybody went up to their rooms to get their trunks to get ready to get back on the train, and go home. The excited and very happy Ravenclaws happily walked back to their common room, the Hufflepuffs who kept on congratulating the Ravenclaws, went to their common room happily, the Slytherins sulkily walked back to their common room, while the Gryffindors walked as slowly as they could to stall time so they wouldn't have to leave Hogwarts so early. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were among those people who were walking extremely slowly. "A'rry"! Harry, Ron and Hermione both turned around seeing Fleur walking towards them with a big smile on her face. "Guess what"? "Umm.you got a raise"? Ron shrugged. "No Zilly! I'm going to continue teaching Defence Against Dark Arts"! Fleur said excitedly. "Dumbledorr just told me I could". "That's excellent"! Hermione exclaimed. "You're the first teacher that actually going to stay and teach that class"! "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Weasley, get a move on, go pack up your stuff"! Professor McGonagall instructed as she walked up to them. "Bye Professor Delacour", the three of them said. "Bye, see you next 'ear", Professor Delacour said, while smiling and waving before walking away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly walked to their common room finding everybody rushing around stuffing their belongings into their trunks. "Where's my diary"? Lavender shrieked when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the common room. "IT HAS TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE"! Lavender pushed Neville and hurried up to her room. It didn't take too long for the three to finish packing, but to their surprise, time went by quickly again and they found themselves on the train. Hermione looked sadly out the window and watched as tree's and fields passed by. The atmosphere between Hermione and Ron were very glum, for they both wont be able to see each other till next term. "Guys, come on! You guys will probably invite each other to go to your houses right"? Harry spoke up, trying to cheer them up a bit. "I guess so", Hermione muttered and smiled a bit at Ron, which Ron returned. The lunch trolley came by and the three bought their lunch and started eating. After what Harry said, the atmosphere seemed to have cheered up a bit, for Ron and Hermione started talking. "You really think Professor Delacour is going to actually come back and teach"? Hermione asked. "Of course, didn't you hear what she said"? Ron said. "Yeah.well you never know what could happen during the summer", Hermione said as she opened a box of a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and passed it around. Ron and Harry starred at her. "I'm not saying it will.sheesh, look! Even though I'm psychic I don't know EVERYTHING and I can't tell the future that well yet, I read it in a book that my powers will grow stronger as I grow older", Hermione explained as she ate a yellow bean. "Mmm.corn flavoured". Ron and Harry laughed and ate some more beans commenting on the beans they ate. With a last game of Exploding Snap (Ron borrowed from Fred), the train came to a stop and people started getting off the train. The three friends glumly got all their stuff and left the train. "Well.see you guys next year", Harry said. "Yeah, and maybe you can come over during the summer again"! Ron exclaimed. "That would be cool! But what if you guys come over to my place this time? We always go to Ron's, and it'll be cool for you guys to meet my parents. I told them about you two, and they seem to want to get to you know you better"! Hermione gushed. "That'll be cool", Harry exclaimed. "Yeah"! Ron said. "Hurry up boy"! Uncle Vernon yelled, while standing meters away from Harry and his friends. "Aunt Petunia's waiting in the car, so HURRY UP"! "Well, as you can see, I got to go. Royal highness is waiting in the car", Harry muttered while rolling his eyes. Ron and Hermione both laughed and waved goodbye to Harry. Harry quickly ran up to Uncle Vernon who was already walking away from him. Harry stuffed his trunk at the back of Uncle Vernon's car and looked back at Hermione and Ron, who were still standing there. With a last wave of goodbye, Uncle Vernon drove away. This wasn't the ending to Harry's adventures, for there will be more exciting adventures ahead for, the boy who lived. 


End file.
